Für alle Zeiten
by Iru-ST
Summary: Kirk erkrankt am Chrono-Syndrom und ein alternatives Universum nimmt seinen seltsamen Lauf. K/S Slash. Bitte beachtet das Rating!
1. Chapter 1

**Für alle Zeiten**

Heiße Windböen wehten über die Hochebene, wirbelten Wolken von Sand auf und trieben sie vor sich her, bis sie das L-langon-Gebirge erreichten und als Staubregen niedergingen. Die erbarmungslos brennende Sonne stand im Zenit und ließ die Luft vor Hitze flirren. Fast alle Tiere blieben in ihren Höhlen zurück, wo sie auf die abendliche Abkühlung warteten.

Eine der wenigen Ausnahmen war ein ausgewachsener Le-matya, der auf samtigen Pfoten durch den heißen Sand schritt, immer wieder den Kopf senkte und die Luft tief einzusaugen schien. Das Raubtier verfolgte seit Tagen eine Spur und war mittlerweile in einer Jagdtrance, die sich durch äußerliche Umstände nicht mehr aufhalten ließ. Es hatte die Beute bereits mehrmals gesehen, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass die Zeit noch nicht reif war.

Zwar handelte es sich dabei nur um einen sehr alten Sehlat und ein zweibeiniges Junges, doch der Lematya hatte mit ähnlich großen Beutetieren bereits unangenehme Erfahrungen gemacht und wusste, dass ihre Kräfte nicht zu unterschätzen waren.

Er senkte erneut den Kopf, um die Spur zu verfolgen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Eine vorwitzige Wüstenmaus hatte sich aus ihrem Bau gewagt und rannte davon. Blitzschnell setzte er ihr nach und jagte seine Krallen in ihren Körper. Das Gift wirkte rasch und er hob die gelähmte Maus in sein Maul, zermalmte die kleinen Knochen. Grünes Blut tropfte auf den Boden und floss seinen Rachen hinunter. Zufrieden fühlte er, wie der nagende Hunger in seinem Magen betäubt wurde und gestattete sich einen Moment der Rast. Es gab keinen Grund zur Eile.

***

Der Junge wischte sich Sand und Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Nur seinem inneren Augenlid hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er trotz des Sandsturms noch klar sehen konnte. Seit zwei Tagen war er auf kein fließendes Gewässer mehr gestoßen, die Zunge klebte ihm am Gaumen und er fühlte sich schmutzig. Aber daran war im Moment nichts zu ändern und so nahm er es als gegeben hin.

Trotz des Wassermangels musste er sich derzeit noch keine Sorgen machen, er hatte genug Reserven. Sein Körper war der unwirtlichen Umgebung perfekt angepasst. In diesem Punkt unterschied er sich nicht von seinen vulkanischen Artgenossen, obwohl er relativ klein war und seine Züge weicher wirkten als die anderer Kinder seines Alters. Er versuchte diese anatomischen Nachteile durch eine gerade Haltung und besonders strikte Kontrolle seiner Mimik auszugleichen, was ihm nicht immer gelang. Aber die Erfahrung des Kahs-wan würde ihn weiter stärken, das hatte ihm sein Vater versichert.

Plötzlich spürte er eine feuchte Zunge über seine Hand gleiten. "Schon gut, I-Chaya, ich weiß, dass du Hunger hast" sagte er und strich beruhigend über das struppige Fell seines Sehlats. Das treue Tier hatte ihn natürlich auch auf diese Reise begleitet und er war froh darüber, wie er sich eingestand. Einsamkeit stellte nichts neues für ihn da, doch allein die Hochwüste zu durchqueren, hätte ihm eine neue Dimension dieses Gefühls eröffnet, auf die er gut verzichten konnte. Es war nichts ehrenrühriges daran, seinen Sehlat am Kah-wan teilhaben zu lassen, viele Vulkanier taten das.

Er ließ seine Blicke über die Ebene streifen, auf der Suche nach Nahrung. Schließlich entdeckte er eine Art Böschung, eine Gruppe von vertrockneten Sträuchern, die sich in eine Senke schmiegten. Sie spendeten etwas Schatten, was vielleicht der einen oder anderen essbaren Pflanze Gelegenheit zum Wachsen bot.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu der Böschung und I-Chaya rannte freudig voraus, als hätte er das Vorhaben des Jungen gespürt, was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall war. Das bärenartige Tier sprang die Senke hinunter und verschwand zwischen den Sträuchern. Unvermittelt hörte der Junge, wie es laut anfing zu knurren. Worauf mochte I-Chaya gestoßen sein? Vielleicht braucht er Hilfe. Der Junge beschleunigte seinen Schritt und rannte schließlich, angetrieben durch die Sorge um seinen Freund, dessen Knurren immer aggressiver klang.

Als er dann durch die Sträucher in die Senke gesprungen kam, erwartete ihn ein so überraschender Anblick, dass er fast gestürzt wäre. Gerade noch konnte er sich mit den Händen an einem Ast festhalten und und starrte auf die Szene direkt vor sich.

I-Chaya stand knurrend und mit gesträubtem Fell vor einem Mann, der im Schatten eines der hohen Büsche saß. Seine blonden Haare, die verkrüppelten Ohren und gerade Augenbrauen gaben ihm ein fremdartiges Aussehen. Der Junge kam schnell zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass es sich um einen Menschen handelte. Er ähnelte seiner Mutter und den irdischen Gästen seines Vaters, der als Botschafter oft Besuch von anderen Planeten bekam.

Es war jedoch mehr als ungewöhnlich, einen Menschen hier draußen in der Wüste anzutreffen, wo sich selbst Vulkanier nur in Ausnahmesituationen aufhielten. Am seltsamsten aber erschien dem Jungen, dass der Mann nicht nur keinerlei Gepäck, sondern auch keine Kleidung bei sich hatte. Mit anderen Worten, er saß völlig nackt mitten in einer Wüste auf Vulkan.

***

Der Mann hielt beide Hände schützend vor sich und rede beruhigend in einer fremden Sprache auf I-Chaya ein, womit er aber nicht viel Erfolg hatte. Der Junge konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte, denn er hatte keinen Universalübersetzer bei sich. Wozu auch, hier in der Wildnis? Schließlich fasste er sich wieder, überspielte seine Verwirrtheit und rief I-Chaya zu sich. Das Tier gehorchte, wenn auch widerwillig.

Jetzt erst bemerkte der Mensch die Anwesenheit des Jungen und sah ihn an. Obwohl er erschöpft wirkte, trat plötzlich ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. "Bist du das, Spock?" fragte er in fast akzentfreiem Vulkanisch.

Der Junge erstarrte. Ohne einen bewussten Anstoß berechnete sein Gehirn die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass er hitzebedingt halluzinierte. Sie war allerdings nur sehr gering.

"Woher wissen Sie meinen Namen?" presste er schließlich heraus. Er war sich absolut sicher, diesen Mann noch nie vorher gesehen zu haben. "Und wer sind Sie?"

Inzwischen bereute Spock, entsprechend den Kahs-wan-Regeln keine Waffe bei sich zu haben. Natürlich würde er sie nicht ohne zwingenden Grund einsetzen, aber dieser Mensch war offensichtlich unberechenbar und damit auch die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging.

Obwohl er seine Gesichtszüge beherrscht hatte, las sein Gegenüber scheinbar darin wie in einem offenen Buch. "Keine Sorge, ich will dir nichts tun, Spock." Seine Stimme klang sanft, nahezu liebevoll, was den Jungen noch mehr irritierte. Er wusste, dass Menschen emotional waren und kaum Selbstkontrolle hatten. Doch sogar seine menschliche Mutter sprach nur selten auf diese Weise mit ihm.

Entschlossen verstärkte er seine mentalen Schilde, hob das Kinn und sah dem Mann direkt in die Augen. "Also, wer sind Sie?"

Dieser lächelte weiterhin, ließ sich vom schroffen Auftreten des Jungen nicht beeindrucken. "Ich heiße James Kirk. Wir kennen uns von.. früher, daher weiß ich deinen Namen".

"Das ist nicht wahr" stieß Spock hervor. Wie konnte jemand so schamlos lügen? Es war ihm zuwider und brach eine der obersten Regeln, die für die vulkanische Gemeinschaft galten. Gut, dies war kein Vulkanier, aber doch ein zivilisiertes Wesen, zumindest wenn man stark verallgemeinerte.

"Und wie kommen Sie hierher?" fragte er und umfasste mit einer Geste die Wüste, wenn nicht ganz Vulkan. Offensichtlich konnte er diesem Menschen kein Wort glauben, aber er war doch neugierig, welche Erklärung er dafür geben würde.

"Nun ich.." Der Mann namens Kirk zögerte kurz, sprach dann aber entschlossen weiter. ".. du wirst es ohnehin bald bemerken, darum kann ich es dir auch gleich sagen. Ich bin ein Zeitreisender, wenn man es so nennen will. Wenn auch ein unfreiwilliger. Ich bin vor ein paar Stunden in deine Gegenwart gesprungen, werde aber wahrscheinlich bald wieder verschwinden."

"Faszinierend" sagte Spock und konnte sich das erneute Lächeln nicht erklären, das daraufhin über das Gesicht des Menschen glitt. Da er sich für solche Themen interessierte, hatte er bereits früher im Schulcomputer diverse Theorien über Zeitreisen nachgelesen. Dort war jedoch stets von Raumschiffen und gewaltigen Energien die Rede, die für solch eine Reise notwendig waren.

Spock musterte die nackte, staubige Gestalt vor sich und sagte schließlich "Sie sind aber kein Raumfahrer." Er stellte es eher fest, als dass er fragte.

"Nein, das bin ich nicht" bestätigte Kirk. Seine Stimme klang plötzlich müde und traurig. Er blickte um sich, als würde er sich erst jetzt richtig der Situation bewusst. "Hast du irgendetwas, das ich mir anziehen kann? Vielleicht auch etwas zu essen oder zu trinken? Zeitreisen senken den Blutzuckerspiegel und ich fühle mich nicht sehr gut."

Spock zögerte nur kurz. Auch wenn der Mann wahrscheinlich ein Lügner war, vielleicht auch geisteskrank, so konnte und wollte er ihm doch nicht seine Hilfe verweigern. Lebensmittel hatte er natürlich nicht dabei, aber Kleidungstücke zum Wechseln. Er nahm seinen Rucksack ab und öffnete ihn, um nach einer Hose zu suchen. Sie würde zu kurz für Kirk sein, aber besser als nichts.

In diesem Moment hörte er ein Fauchen und Röcheln hinter sich. Er schnellte herum und sah eine gewaltige Raubkatze auf sich zuspringen.

***

Reflexartig warf sich Spock zur Seite und konnte so den scharfen Krallen entgehen. Ohne nachzudenken, rollte er ein Stück weiter, sprang wieder auf und nahm eine Abwehrhaltung ein. Er wusste, seine Chancen gegen einen ausgewachsenen Le-matya standen schlecht, aber er würde sich nicht kampflos in sein Schicksal fügen. Ein suchender Blick nach I-Chaya zeigte ihm, dass das Tier mit zerfetzter Kehle am Boden lag und sein Herz verhärtete sich. Wut quoll in ihm hoch und er hieß sie willkommen.

Der Le-matya stürzte sich erneut auf den Jungen. Im gleichen Moment sprang Kirk auf und trat mit nackten Füßen nach dem Raubtier, ein verrücktes, aussichtsloses Unterfangen, das das Tier aber ablenkte und sich dem Mann zuwenden ließ. Es umkreiste ihn und sprang dann mit einem einzigen Satz auf seinen Oberkörper, wo er sich verkrallte. Kirk schrie auf und versuchte verzweifelt, den Kopf des Raubtieres von sich wegzuhalten. Er stieß seine Finger in ein Auge des Tieres, das gequält aufbrüllte.

Diesen Augenblick der Ablenkung nutzte Spock, um nah an den Le-matya heranzutreten und die sensible Stelle im Nacken zu berührten. Er hatte noch nicht viel Erfahrung mit dem Nackengriff und das Fell des Tieres war dick. Doch die Nervenreizung reichte aus, so dass es das kurz Bewusstsein verlor und von Kirk herunterrutschte. Der Mensch zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern griff nach dem Kopf des Raubtieres und brach ihm mit einer gewaltigen Kraftaufwendung das Genick. Spock starrte ihn an und senkte dann den Blick.

"Es musste sein, Spock, er würde uns immer wieder angreifen." Kirk sprach beruhigend und es sah kurz aus, als wollte er ihm über das Haar streichen, ließ seine Hand dann aber wieder fallen.

Spock nickte nur und ging zu I-Chaya. Er kauerte sich neben ihn und berührte den geschundenen Körper, fühlte die letzte Lebenswärme aus seinem Freund strömen. Bilder ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit stiegen in ihm auf.

Kirk beobachtete den Jungen mitfühlend, hielt aber Abstand. Er wusste offenbar, dass Vulkanier ihrer Trauer allein begegnen wollen.

Nach einer Weile sah Spock auf. Er war Kirk dankbar - für seinen Eingriff in den Kampf und für seine Zurückhaltung danach. Er musterte ihn erneut und registrierte dieses Mal, dass der Mensch in Wirklichkeit keineswegs so unzulänglich war wie auf den ersten Blick. Er sah dreckig und erschöpft aus, aber auch muskulös und durchtrainiert. Über den gebräunten Oberkörper zogen sich tiefe Kratzer, die bluteten. Spock erstarrte und zog scharf die Luft ein. Wo war er nur mit seinen Gedanken gewesen?

"Wir müssen sofort nach Shi'Kahr. Sie sind verletzt und müssen behandelt werden."

Kirk sah an sich herunter und winkte lächelnd ab. "Die paar Kratzer, da habe ich schon schlimmeres erlebt. Mach dir keine Gedanken, Spock. In die Stadt möchte ich jetzt lieber nicht, wer weiß, was.."

Plötzlich stockte der Mensch mitten im Satz. Er verdrehte die Augen, fiel auf die Knie und schließlich auf den Boden, wo er zuckend liegenblieb.

Spock stürzte zu ihm. Würde seine Dummheit noch mehr Leben kosten? Er hätte sofort daran denken müssen, dass die Krallen des Le-matya ein gefährliches Gift übertrugen. Seine Hand schwebte bereits über Kirks Kopf, um eine schnelle Heiltrance einzuleiten, als ihn die fremde Physiologie des Gesichts daran erinnerte, dass er einen Menschen vor sich hatte, der dazu nicht in der Lage war.

Spock fluchte, was nur in sehr selten Fällen geschah. Die ganze Situation begann ihm über den Kopf zu wachsen. Er war Vulkanier und von klein an dazu erzogen, jedem Problem schnell und mit Logik zu begegnen. Aber er war auch noch ein Kind und die emotionalen Eindrücke der letzten halben Stunde verlangten ihren Tribut.

Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und er wusste nicht, wohin mit ihnen. Er sackte in sich zusammen und ein Schluchzen entwich ihm, gefolgt von weiteren. Schließlich suchten sich unaufhaltsam Tränen ihren Weg über sein Gesicht. Er weinte um I-Chaya und um den Fremden, der hier sterbend im Sand lag, weil er ihm beigestanden hatte, anstatt einfach wegzulaufen. Und er weinte aus Hilflosigkeit, einem Zustand, den er mehr als alle anderen fürchtete.

Mit feuchten Augen sah Spock nach einer Weile auf. Er schaffte es nach und nach, die ihn durchströmenden Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Seine Gedanken kreisten nun wieder um eine Lösung, aber es gab keine. Er konnte den Menschen hier nicht allein liegen lassen, er konnte ihn nicht rechtzeitig in die Stadt tragen und er trug keinen Kommunikator bei sich. Bei den Prüfungen des Kah-wan gab es kein Sicherheitsnetz, keine Ausnahmen für Notfälle. Es ging darum, aus eigener Kraft zu überleben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Schließlich entschloss er sich doch, eine Trage zu bauen und den weiterhin bewusstlosen Menschen damit zu transportieren. Die Reise würde mehrere Tage dauern und es war nahezu ausgeschlossen, dass sie beide lebend ankommen könnten, aber eine andere Möglichkeit sah Spock nicht.

Er machte sich auf die Suche nach tragfähigen Ästen. Mit einem Seil und einer Tunika aus festem Stoff fertigte er eine provisorische Trage an. Sie sah nicht sehr stabil aus, aber mehr hatte er nicht zur Verfügung. Vorsichtig hob er Kirk an, der flach atmete und sich unruhig bewegte. Der erwachsene Mann lag schwer in Spocks Armen, aber es gelang ihm mit hohem Krafteinsatz, ihn auf die Trage zu ziehen. Als er die Gliedmaßen des Mannes zurechtlegte, bemerkte er plötzlich, dass sie auffallend durchscheinend waren.

Erst glaubte er an eine optische Täuschung, doch dann wurde es unübersehbar, dass der Körper des Menschen immer mehr an Kontur verlor. Es war, als würde er sich vor seinen Augen auflösen. Der Vorgang erinnerte entfernte an die Entmaterialisierung beim Beamen, doch er lief viel langsamer ab

Kurz darauf war der Mensch endgültig verschwunden und Spock blieb allein zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk wachte im Badezimmer seines Apartments in San Francisco auf. Unter seinem Rücken fühlte die kalten Bodenkacheln und erschauerte. Seine Brust brannte wie Feuer und seine Kehle war ausgedörrt, so dass er kaum schlucken konnte. Zudem war ihm übel, wie nach jedem Zeitsprung. Mühsam sah er zu Spock hinüber, der an seiner Seite kniete und gerade ein leeres Hypospray wegpackte.

"Was.." mehr Worte brachte er nicht über die Lippen, es tat zu weh. Spock sah auf und sein Blick erhellte sich, als er bemerkte, dass Kirk wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war. Der Vulkanier holte einen Becher, hob seinen Kopf an und flößte ihm etwas Wasser ein. Dann legte er ein flauschiges Handtuch unter ihn. Dankbar sank Kirk wieder zurück und atmete tief durch.

"Also was.. war los?" fragte er erneut. Spock sah ihn voller Mitgefühl an. Er deutete auf die Kratzer auf Kirks Brust. "Der Le-matya hat dich verletzt, Jim. Die Krallen dieser Tiere enthalten eine toxische Substanz, die zu Lähmungen und nach einiger Zeit zum Tod führt."

"Dann hatte ich ja Glück, dass du das Gegengift gerade vorrätig hattest." spöttelte der Mensch. "Warum hast du mich nicht vorgewarnt?"

Spock hob eine Augenbraue. "Du weißt doch, dass das nichts ändert, Jim". Kirk nickte resigniert. Was immer er auch in der Vergangenheit tat, bis auf Kleinigkeiten konnte er nichts am Verlauf der Dinge ändern. Es war, als würde sich die Zeit hin- und herbiegen, aber letztlich doch auf ihrer vorgegebenen Struktur bestehen.

"Außerdem hat mir ein sturköpfiger Mensch einmal gesagt, dass er sich von seinem Leben gern überraschen lassen möchte, wie jeder andere auch." Ein belustigtes Funkeln trat in Spocks Augen. Kirk grinste. Er nahm die Hand des Vulkaniers und drückte sie. "Du hast ja recht. Nur manchmal werden selbst mir die Überraschungen zuviel."

Er rappelte sich auf, wobei Spock ihn stütze und wankte ins Schlafzimmer. Dort ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen. Er nahm noch wahr, wie der Vulkanier ihn vorsichtig zudeckte und fiel dann in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

***

Als Kirk einige Stunden später erwachte, wurde es draußen gerade dunkel. Er fühlte sich jetzt besser, auch wenn seine Brust noch schmerzte. Aus der Küche drang das Geklapper von Töpfen und ein angenehmer Duft, den er nicht identifizieren konnte. Scheinbar probierte Spock mal wieder ein neues Rezept aus.

Kirk war dankbar für dieses Hobby seines Freundes, allein würde er sich wohl nur von Replikatoressen ernähren. Wobei es seiner Meinung nach schlimmeres gab und wenn er Appetit auf ein saftiges Steak bekam, griff er gern auf den Replikator zurück. Denn Spock war Vegetarier und nicht einmal Kirk zuliebe hätte er tote Tiere verarbeitet, wie er sich ausdrückte.

Kirk stand ächzend auf und ging ins Bad, um sich zu duschen. Anschließend öffnete er einen Kleiderschrank und nahm sich Unterwäsche, ein Tshirt und eine bequeme Jeans heraus. Sauber und angezogen fühlte er sich wieder halbwegs wie ein Mensch.

Er schlenderte in die Küche und trat von hinten an Spock heran, der in einer Pfanne rührte. Er umfing die schmalen Hüften des Mannes mit seinen Händen und lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Rücken. 'Schön, wieder bei dir zu sein' dachte er im Bewusstsein, dass Spock den Gedanken auffangen würde, da er Berührungsthelepath war.

Der Vulkanier drehte sich kurz um und schenkte ihm eines dieser kleinen Lächeln, die er sich nur für seinen Mensch aufhob. "Du warst doch die ganze Zeit bei mir." sagte er und schaufelte Gemüsereis auf die bereitstehenden Teller.

Kirk nahm die Teller und stellte sie auf den Küchentisch, holte Besteck aus der Schublade. "Ja sicher, aber leider konntest du mir in der Wüste nichts leckeres kochen." Er grinste. "Es war unser erstes Treffen, oder? Ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht erinnern, dich schon jünger gesehen zu haben und du wirktest sehr überrascht von meinem Auftauchen."

Spock setzte sich an den Tisch und nickte. "Ich habe dir kein Wort geglaubt von deinem Zeitreisegerede." Kirk lachte und setzte sich im gegenüber. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich war rhetorisch auch nicht ganz auf der Höhe nach mehreren Stunden in dieser Höllenhitze. Warum lande ich nur immer wieder auf Vulkan?"

Spock sah schuldbewusst von seinem Essen auf. Sie wussten beide, warum. Oder eher, wegen wem. Es war, als würde Kirk immer wieder in die Vergangenheit seines Geliebten gezogen, seit sie sich in der Gegenwart getroffen hatten. Natürlich gab es auch andere Zielorte, aber die Häufigkeit, mit der er Spock "besuchte", war mehr als auffällig.

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Spock" sagte Kirk und berührte beruhigend dessen Schulter. "Keiner von uns kann beeinflussen, wohin ich reise. Und außerdem bin ich nirgendwo lieber als bei dir. Selbst wenn ich deine Gegenwart mit tollwütigen Raubtieren teilen muss."

"Es handelte sich nicht um Tollwut, sondern ein Toxin, das die zellulären Prozesse des Opfers.."

"Schon gut, Spock, es war nur ein Scherz." Kirk unterbrach seinen Freund schnell, denn er kannte dessen Angewohnheit, bei wissenschaftlichen Themen vom Hundertsten ins Tausendste zu gehen, wenn man ihm Gelegenheit dazu gab. Und wenn er jetzt auf eines keine Lust hatte, dann eine ausführliche Darstellung dessen, was seinen Zellen hätte passieren können, wenn Spock ihm nicht das Gegengift rechtzeitig injiziert hätte.

Sie aßen beide eine Weile schweigend das schmackhafte Reisgericht. Kirk schien über etwas nachzudenken. Schließlich legte er sein Besteck weg und sah Spock fragend an. "Du allein in dieser Wüste.. das war dein erstes Kahs-wan, oder? Du hast mir nie erzählt, warum du es nicht bestanden hast. Du warst so ein mutiger Junge, Spock. War unser Treffen daran schuld? Wenn ich an deinen Vater denke und wie er.."

"Nicht, Jim, bitte." Spock wich seinen Augen aus und starrte auf seinen Teller. "Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen."

Kirk seufzte. Wenn Spock doch in privaten Dingen nur ähnlich gesprächig wäre wie bei wissenschaftlichen Diskussionen. "In Ordnung, aber wenn du deine Meinung änderst, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen und wir reden darüber." Spock nickte. Kirk bezweifelte jedoch, dass es dazu kommen würde. Er wusste, dass der Vulkanier äußerst selten seine Meinung änderte, insbesondere in diesen Dingen.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Junge ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten und starrte wie betäubt auf die nun leere Trage. Der Mensch war verschwunden, als hätte er nie existiert. Tausend und eine Frage schwirrten durch Spocks mentalen Kosmos. Keine davon konnte er einfangen und beantworten.

Mit leerem Blick stand er schließlich auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Die Einsamkeit der Wüste umfing ihn nach wenigen Schritten und trieb ihn voran. Er fühlte undeutlich, dass er sich in einem Schockzustand befand, wagte aber nicht, sich weiter zu analysieren aus Angst vor einer mentalen Starre. Niemand war bei ihm, der ihn daraus wieder hätte lösen können und so wäre sie sein Todesurteil gewesen.

Als er am Abend des nächsten Tages am Rande von Shi'Kahr ankam, war er mit seinen Kräften am Ende. Er hatte den ganzen Weg zurückgelegt, ohne einmal anzuhalten oder etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Der Anblick der vertrauten Stadtmauern, Häuser und Kuppeln beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

Shi'Kahr war seine Heimatstadt. Der Ort, zu dem er sich gehörig fühlte, auch wenn er nicht nur gutes hier erlebt hatte. Er glaubte fast, den Gedankenfluss der vielen tausend Vulkanier zu spüren, die hinter den Mauern lebten und arbeiteten. Diese Vorstellung vertrieb die Leere der Wüste aus seinem Verstand und tat ihm gut.

Spock betrat eine der umliegenden Transporterkabinen und legte seine Hand auf eine Scannfläche. Der Computer stellte seine Identität fest und bot ihm die verschiedenen Ziele in der Stadt an, zu denen er Zutritt hatte. Er überlegte kurz und entschied sich dann für sein Elternhaus. Es hatte keinen Sinn, eine zwangsläufige Konfrontation hinauszuzögern.

Als er von der Transporterplattform stieg und den kleinen Vorgarten betrat, entdeckte ihn wie erwartet als erstes seine Mutter. Sie pflegte abends in einem Wipptuch unter einem der verdorrten Zel'lienbäume zu sitzen und die gemäßigten Temperaturen zu genießen. Obwohl sie seit vielen Jahren auf Vulkan lebte, hatte sie sich nicht an die Tageshitze gewöhnt und erwachte erst um diese Uhrzeit richtig zum Leben.

Als sie ihren Sohn erblickte, sprang sie auf und rannte zu ihm. Er sah seine Mutter auf sich zukommen und bewunderte wie immer ihre exotische Schönheit, doch schloss gleichzeitig seine emotionalen Schilde. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle oft nicht richtig abschirmen und belastete ihn damit.

Doch dieses Mal deutete sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig und blieb vor ihm stehen, ohne ihn zu berühren. "Oh Spock, wie siehst du nur aus? Und müsstest du nicht erst übermorgen.." Sie hielt inne, weil ihr die Bedeutung der Umstände klar wurde.

"Amanda." Spocks Vater Sarek war aus dem Haus getreten und kam zu ihnen herüber. Seine Stimme klang ruhig, aber hart und bestimmt. Die Frau trat mit gesenktem Blick zurück und ließ Vater und Sohn allein. Spock sammelte seine übrig gebliebenen mentalen Kräfte und legte eine möglichst unbeteiligte Miene auf, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde.

Sarek verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und sah auf seinen Sohn hinunter. "Spock. Hast du das Kahs-wan abgebrochen?"

Der Junge antwortete, mühsam ein Zittern in seiner Stimme unterdrückend: "Ja, das habe ich. I-Chaya wurde von einem Le-matya getötet und.." Er glaubte, im Gesicht seines Vaters eine kurze Bewegung wahrzunehmen. Immerhin war der alte I-Chaya schon ein Begleiter Sareks eigener Kindheit gewesen. Aber es war nur ein kurzer Moment und dann verschloss sich der Vulkanier wieder.

"Friede seiner Seele. Doch das ist kein Grund, die Prüfungen abzubrechen. Wie willst du jemals ein vollwertiger Vulkanier werden, wenn du dich von Emotionen leiten lässt?"

Die Worte träufelten wie Gift in Spocks aufgewühlte Seele und er ahnte, dass er sie in diesem Leben nicht mehr vergessen würde. Nie zuvor hatte Sarek so direkt die Minderwertigkeit seines halbmenschlichen Sohns ausgesprochen.

Warum hat er nur eine irdische Frau geheiratet und mich gezeugt, fragte sich Spock verzweifelt, nicht zum ersten Mal. Doch nun lag die Antwort wohl auf der Hand: sein Vater hatte selbst einem Halbblut mehr zugetraut, als Spock zu leisten vermochte. Er hatte versagt und würde nie Sareks Ansprüchen genügen.

Spock senkte schweigend den Blick. Sollte er jetzt von dem Menschen erzählen, der ihm begegnet und wieder verschwunden war? Er würde sich nur lächerlich machen und es gab ohnehin keine Rechtfertigung für sein Versagen.

Sarek wandte sich von seinem Sohn ab und ging gemessenen Schrittes zurück ins Haus. Er hatte ihm nichts mehr zu sagen.

***

Eine Stunde später saß Spock in seinem Zimmer und meditierte. Er hatte nur etwas getrunken, aber nicht am Abendessen der Familie teilgenommen, obwohl sein Körper dringend nach Nahrung verlangte. Aber jeder Bissen unter dem Blick seines Vaters wäre ihm im Halse stecken geblieben. Wieder eine emotionale Entscheidung, dachte Spock bitter.

Er versuchte sich erneut auf die Meditation zu besinnen, doch seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu den Ereignissen des Tages, ohne dass er sie einordnen konnte. Es erschien ihm alles so unwirklich, wie ein dunkler Traum. Wenn es den Zeitreisenden wirklich gab, was war aus ihm geworden? Könnte er noch leben? Spekulation. Er kannte nicht genug Fakten, um auch nur die Wahrscheinlichkeit der verschiedenen Möglichkeiten einzuschätzen.

Resigniert wollte er zu Bett gehen, als er ein Geräusch an der Tür bemerkte. Er öffnete sie in der Erwartung, seine Mutter zu sehen. Stattdessen stand Sybok vor ihm, sein älterer Halbbruder. Er hielt einen gut befüllten Rohkostteller über dem Kopf und ging damit an Spock vorbei in sein Zimmer. Er wiegte sich in den Hüften wie eine Kellnerin, schlängelte sich an imaginären Kunden vorbei und stellte den Teller schließlich auf dem Schreibtisch ab. "Ihre Bestellung, mein Herr, wie gewünscht eine bunte Platte saisonaler Gemüsesorten." Der halbwüchsige Vulkanier ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und grinste ihn an.

Spock unterdrückte den Impuls, die Augen zu verdrehten. Sybok war ein stadtbekanntes Unikum und der Alptraum ihres gemeinsamen Vaters. Er verweigerte strikt die Lehren Suraks und ließ seinen Emotionen freien Lauf. Allerdings war er bis vor kurzem bei seiner vulkanischen Mutter aufgewachsen und erst nach ihrem Tod hier eingezogen, so dass Sarek die Verantwortung für das Verhalten seines älteren Sohnes von sich weisen konnte. Schade nur, dass der jüngere Sohn genauso eine Enttäuschung geworden ist, dachte Spock bitter.

"Danke für deine Mühe." sagte er und begann hastig zu essen. Er war einfach zu hungrig, um zu warten, bis Sybok wieder ging. Natürlich hielt sich sein Bruder nicht an die Regel, bei Mahlzeiten zu schweigen.

"Ach, es war keine Mühe, Amanda hat die Sachen vorbereitet. Ich habe ihr nur den Teller abgenommen und hochgebracht".

Spock hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Sybok kümmerte sich sonst wenig um seinen jüngeren Bruder. Überhaupt hielt er sich kaum zu Hause auf, sondern war ständig mit gleichaltrigen Freunden unterwegs und proklamierte die Freiheit der Emotionen. Warum war er jetzt zu ihm gekommen?

"Ich habe das 'Gespräch' zwischen dir und Sarek von der Terrasse aus gehört." erklärte Sybok und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

Spocks Gesicht färbte sich grünlich, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Wer hatte noch alles seine Schmach miterlebt? Unerheblich. So eine Neuigkeit würde sich ohnehin schnell verbreiten. Es ist wie es ist, dachte Spock. Er musste mit den Konsequenzen seines Verhaltens leben.

Sybok wurde ernst und stand auf. "Sarek hätte das nicht sagen dürfen. Du BIST ein vollwertiger Vulkanier, egal was du heute empfunden und getan hast. Gefühle gehören zu uns und wir dürfen sie nicht verleugnen."

Er redet, als würde er auf einer Bühne stehen, dachte Spock. Syboks Worte hatten vielleicht einen wahren Kern, aber so konnte er sie nicht annehmen und sie entsprachen nicht den Vorstellungen, die er von sich selbst hatte.

Er stellte den leeren Teller zur Seite und antwortete. "Ich bin zu müde für politische Vorträge, Sybok. Bitte lass mich jetzt allein. Und danke nochmals für das Essen."

Sybok ging zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal um. Seine Miene war nun deutlich von Ärger geprägt, was auf seinem vulkanischen Gesicht überaus irritierend wirkte. "Gut, dann lass dich eben weiter wie Dreck behandeln, Spock. Viel Spaß auf der Akademie, die werden dich lieben als Halbblut ohne funktionierende mentale Kontrollen." Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Spock atmete tief durch. Die gehässigen Worte hallten noch in seinen Ohren. Er wusste, dass Sybok damit recht hatte. Auf der vulkanischen Akademie hielt man Suraks Lehren der Selbstkontrolle höher als sonst irgendwo auf Vulkan, denn nur so konnte die Wissenschaft zur höchsten Blüte gebracht werden. Einem halbmenschlichen Anwärter ohne abgeschlossenes Kahs-wan würde jeder dort mit Ablehnung und Misstrauen begegnen.

Schon in der Schule war Spock vom ersten Tag an ein Außenseiter gewesen, gleichgültig, wie gut seine Prüfungen ausfielen und wie sehr er sich bemühte, den Ansprüchen der Lehrer und Mitschüler gerecht zu werden. Es war vorherzusehen, dass sich diese Entwicklung weiter durch sein Leben ziehen würde, wenn er unter Vulkaniern blieb. Aber vielleicht gab es ja Alternativen? Ein Plan begann in ihm zu reifen.


	4. Chapter 4

Als Kirk erwachte, brach gerade erst der Morgen an und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen eroberten vom Fenster aus das Schlafzimmer. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und betrachtete Spock. Es kam selten vor, dass der Vulkanier länger schlief und Kirk genoss diese stillen Momente. Spock lag auf dem Bauch, die Decke war seinen nackten Rücken hinuntergerutscht, den Kopf hatte er unter einem Arm versteckt, so dass nur ein spitzes Ohr herausschaute.

Kirk konnte nicht anders, als sich diesem Ohr zu nähern und er begann, sanft daran zu saugen. Mit den Händen strich er über Spocks Rücken. Der Vulkanier murmelte im Halbschlaf vor sich hin und stöhnte leise, als die Berührungen intensiver wurden. Schließlich öffnete er seine Augen, wurde sich der Situation bewusst. Er drehte sich herum, zog Kirk an sich und küsste ihn fordernd. Sie lagen nun nackt aufeinander und konnten ihre gegenseitige Erregung spüren.

"Guten Morgen, Spock" flüsterte Kirk dem Vulkanier ins Ohr. Spock erschauerte. Offenbar hatte er anderes im Sinn als Kommunikation, denn anstatt zu antworten, drehte er mit einem Ruck Kirk und sich selbst herum, so dass nun er oben lag. Spock begann, Kirks Körper mit der Zunge zu erkunden, sich schrittweise dem Unterkörper nähernd. Kirk atmete scharf ein, als der Vulkanier schließlich die Spitze seines Geschlechts berührte und hob sich ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen.

In diesem Moment hörte er ein Geräusch an der Schlafzimmertür und erstarrte. Er sah sich selbst im Türrahmen stehen, nackt, ein paar Jahre älter und offenbar bestens gelaunt. Er schloss die Augen und stöhnte. Nicht ausgerechnet jetzt!

Es kam bisweilen vor, dass er sich selbst in der Vergangenheit besuchte (noch seltener in der Zukunft) und es war fast immer ein bizarres Erlebnis. Dies hier versprach der vorläufige Höhepunkt an Skurilität zu werden.

Obwohl Spock als Vulkanier ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör hatte, war ihm ihr neuer 'Gast' bisher entgangen, zu vertieft war er seine Tätigkeit. Mittlerweile verwöhnte er Kirk mit seinem ganzen Mund und steigerte langsam seinen Bewegungsrhythmus.

Trotz der Störung fühlte Kirk, dass seine Erregung weiter stieg und er beschloss, einfach abzuwarten. Vielleicht würde der Zeitsprung nur wenige Sekunden dauern. Und was hatte er schon vor sich selbst zu verbergen? Gar nichts, zumal der ältere Kirk ja diesen Morgen ja sogar schon selbst erlebt haben musste. Er schloss wieder die Augen, um sich ganz auf Spock zu konzentrieren. Er war mittlerweile an einem Punkt, wo jede einzelne Bewegung der heißen vulkanischen Zunge Lustgefühle in ihm auslöste. Das hier war so.. geil, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie Spock zusammenzuckte und sich von ihm löste. Unwillig öffnete er wieder die Augen und sah, dass sein älteres Ich sich zu ihnen ins Bett gesellt hatte und mit einer Hand spielerisch über Spocks behaarten Oberkörper glitt. Der Vulkanier wirkt irritiert, wenn auch nicht wirklich erschrocken. Plötzlich auftauchende Kirks waren für ihn Alltag, dies hier war allerdings eine neue Situation.

"Muss das nun sein?" zischte Kirk. "Warum nicht?" fragte der andere lächelnd und fügte hinzu "Denk dran, irgendwann bist du an meiner Stelle. Wann hat man schon so eine Gelegenheit?". Kirk schluckte nervös und sah Spock fragend an.

Spock sah das Verlangen in den Augen seines Geliebten, etwas, dem er noch nie hatte widerstehen können. Und nun sogar in doppelter Ausführung.. "Also gut" sagte er und lächelte fast dabei.

Er beugte sich erneut über Kirk und fuhr fort, wo er unterbrochen worden war. Der ältere Kirk beobachte sie zuerst nur, erregt von dem sinnlichen Anblick. Dann begann er, sanft Spocks Rücken zu massieren, wobei er sich besonders den weichen Vertiefungen widmete, wo sich die vulkanischen Keimdrüsen befanden.

Spock erschauerte und wandt sich unter seinen Berührungen. Sein Glied war mittlerweile völlig steif und aus der Hautfalte herausgetreten, wie der ältere Kirk bemerkte, als er danach griff. Er ließ seine Hand auf und abwandern und spürte die austretende Flüssigkeit an den Fingern.

Kirk hatte davon nur wenig mitbekommen. Er gab sich ganz Spocks Zungenspiel hin. Schließlich zog es ihn mit Macht über die Klippe, er stöhnte auf und ergoss sich in den Mund des Vulkaniers. Spock sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, schluckte was kam und genoss offensichtlich den Anblick seines Geliebten in hilfloser Ekstase.

Nur um einen Moment später selbst aufzustöhnen und den Blick nach innen zu richten, denn der ältere Kirk hatte mittlerweile seine Stimulation verstärkt. Er saß immer noch hinter Spock und massierte mit einer Hand den Rücken des Vulkaniers und mit der anderen sein Geschlecht. Auf diese Weise hielt er ihn in einem festen Griff, aus dem nur schwer zu entkommen war. Spock sah aber ohnehin nicht so aus, als würde er fliehen wollen, im Gegenteil.

Kirk genoss noch die Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus, aber er war kaum erschöpft und kam sich langsam etwas ausgeschlossen vor. Fragend blickte er seinem Alter Ego in die Augen. Der begriff sofort, nickte und machte eine Bewegung wie bei der Staffelstabübergabe.

Kirk grinste verschmitzt und legte sich in eine Position vor Spock, wo er ihn gut erreichen konnte. Dann übernahm er die Aufgabe, das Glied des Vulkaniers zu verwöhnen, leckte und saugte daran.

In der Zwischenzeit drückte der ältere Kirk Spock sanft nach vorn auf das Bett, wo der Vulkanier sich auf den Armen abstützte. Er kannte seinen Menschen gut genug um zu wissen, worum es ihm ging. Und wirklich, einen Moment spürte er ihn in sich eindringen, was eher einem Gleiten gleichkam durch das verwendete Aquagel.

Wie gut, dass er sich in unserem Nachtschrank auskennt, dachte Spock amüsiert bei sich. Das sollte bis auf weiteres sein letzter klarer Gedanke sein, denn die gleichzeitige Stimulation durch die beiden Männer katapultierte ihn in einen Kosmos der Lust, wo er nichts anderes mehr wahrnahm als Ekstase. Er und Kirk hatten schon einiges ausprobiert und vieles davon sehr genossen, aber dies hier übertraf alles.

Allzu lange konnte Spock seine Erregung nicht zügeln und als er schließlich in scheinbar endlosen Zuckungen kam, schrie er laut Kirks Namen aus sich heraus. Das war ihm bisher nie passiert, doch er fühlte seltsamerweise keine Scham.

Fast gleichzeitig hatte der ältere Kirk seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und ließ sich neben die anderen beiden aufs Bett fallen. Erschöpft legte er eine Hand auf Spocks Brust, die sich schnell hob und senkte, spürte den Herzschlag seines Vulkaniers. Eine vertraute Geste nach ihrem Liebesspiel. Da berührte ihn die Hand des jüngeren Kirks, der ebenfalls Platz dort beanspruchte. Sie lächelten sich über dem fast eingeschlafenen Spock hinweg an, bevor auch ihre Augen sich schlossen.

***

Irgendwann in den folgenden Stunden musste der ältere Kirk in seine Zeit zurückgesprungen sein, denn als sie gegen Mittag erwachten, lagen sie allein im Bett.

Kirk war ein wenig nervös, er hatte das Gefühl, Spock aus eigennützigen Gründen zu anormalen Praktiken überredet zu haben. Er wollte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, als Spock ihn zufrieden lächelnd anschaute und sagte "Keine Sorge. Ich kann nie genug von dir bekommen, Jim."

Kirk lachte erleichtert und strich über das so ungewohnt emotionale Gesicht seines Freundes. Womit hatte er diesen Mann verdient?

Leider würden sie bald wieder für längere Zeit getrennt sein, wenn Spocks Landurlaub vorbei war. Zwar übernahm er als vertretender Offizier nur Kurzstreckenmissionen, aber auch diese dauerten in der Regel einige Monate. Besser, Kirk brachte die Frage gleich hinter sich, die ihm auf dem Herzen lag. "Hast du schon einen neuen Auftrag? Wann musst du los?"

Spocks Gesicht verschloss sich. Er stand auf und zog sich an. "Gar nicht, Jim. Ich habe gekündigt."

"Was?!" Kirk starrte den Vulkanier entgeistert an. Wäre er ein Mensch, hätte er auf einen schlechten Scherz hoffen können, aber Spock scherzte nicht, wenn es um wichtige Dinge ging.

"Es geht nicht so weiter, Jim. Ich kann dich nicht mehr so lange allein lassen. Die Abstände zwischen deinen Zeitsprüngen werden immer kürzer und wir sind schon so oft im Krankenhaus gelandet, dass Dr. McCoy uns mittlerweile das Du angeboten hat. Wäre ich nicht hier gewesen, als der Le-matya dich verletzt hatte - die Wahrscheinlichkeit für deinen Tod hätte bei 94,3 Prozent gelegen!"

Kirk zog nachdenklich die Unterlippe ein. "Du wusstest, dass ich dabei nicht sterbe, du hast mich schon älter gesehen.."

"Darauf werde ich mich nicht verlassen, Jim. Vermutlich wirst du genau deswegen weiterhin am Leben bleiben, weil ich gerade diese Entscheidung treffe. Ich möchte darüber nicht mehr diskutieren."

"Aber ich möchte diskutieren." rief Kirk ärgerlich und sprang jetzt ebenfalls auf. "Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir dein Leben aufgibst. Schlimm genug, dass du an einen Krüppel wie mich gebunden bist, nun wirfst du auch noch alles weg, wofür du jahrelang gekämpft hast? Mit deiner ganzen Familie hast du dich überworfen, weil du zur Sternenflotte gegangen bist anstatt zur Vulkan-Akademie und nun - alles umsonst, wegen einem Menschen? Sie werden mich noch mehr hassen, als sie es jetzt schon tun!"

Spock sah ihn ernst an. Er nahm Kirks Gesicht in beide Hände und sagte "Ich werfe mein Leben nicht weg. DU bist mein Leben."

Eine Träne schlich sich in Kirks Auge, er wischte sie hastig weg. "Und was bitte willst du stattdessen tun? Ich weiß, du kennst dich auf vielen Gebieten aus, aber nichts wird dich so ausfüllen wie die Arbeit auf einem Raumschiff."

"Ich weiß es noch nicht, ich habe mehrere Angebote, unter anderem als Abteilungsleiter im Zentral-Laboratorium von San Francisco. Was die Arbeit bei der Sternenflotte betrifft - sie ist schon lange nicht mehr das, was sie mal war, Jim. Seit wir mit den Aldonern im Krieg sind, ist die Forschung auf den Flügen völlig in den Hintergrund getreten, stattdessen geht es nur um Kampftaktik und dem Feind möglichst viele Schaden zuzufügen. All die Toten.."

Spock schloss die Augen und Kirk ahnte die Qual seines Geliebten. Der Vulkanier hielt Suraks Lehren in Ehren. Er verabscheute Gewalt und vermied sie normalerweise, wenn es nicht unumgänglich war. Trotzdem war Kirk immer noch nicht überzeugt von diesem Schritt. Aber die Entscheidung lag nicht bei ihm.

"Nun gut. Du scheinst schon länger über die Kündigung nachzudenken, wenn dir bereits Job-Angebote vorliegen und wirst alle Fakten abgewogen haben." Kirk trat ans Fenster. Nachdenklich beobachtete er die Raumgleiter, die am Himmel vorbeizogen, viele davon im militärischen Einsatz.

Wie sehr er die Piloten beneidete.. Kirk stammte aus einer Familie mit langer Raumfahrttradition, sein Vater war ein bekannter Sternenflotten-Kapitän gewesen und alle waren davon ausgegangen, dass auch sein jüngster Sohn in seine Fußstapfen treten würde. Kirks Leistungen in der Schule sprachen dafür, ebenso sein natürlich-dominantes Auftreten und die Bereitschaft, Wagnisse einzugehen.

Doch die Krankheit war ihm dazwischen gekommen, die spontane Mutation seiner Erbanlagen. Als im Kindesalter seine ersten Zeitsprünge auftraten und das Chrono-Syndrom diagnostiziert wurde, warf das alle seine Zukunftspläne über den Haufen. Als Besatzungsmitglied eines Raumschiffs konnte man nicht einfach so zwischendurch mal verschwinden und wieder auftauchen, man musste ständig in Bereitschaft sein.

Außerdem erhöhte jeder neue Planet, den er betrat, die Anzahl möglicher Zielorte für seine späteren Zeitreisen - und damit die der Gefahrenquellen, denen er dort allein und ohne Hilfsmittel ausgesetzt wäre. Zum Glück hatte er sich vor der Diagnose - abgesehen von einem Urlaub auf Vulkan - ausschließlich auf der Erde aufgehalten, was seine Überlebenschancen beträchtlich verbesserte. Es schien eine Gesetzmäßigkeit des Chrono-Syndroms zu sein, dass man nur zu bekannten Planeten reiste.

Kirk verfluchte seine Krankheit. Nichts sonst hätte ihn aufgehalten, den Weltraum zu erobern, dorthin zu gehen, wo nie jemand vor ihm gewesen war. Er hatte Astronomie studiert, verfolgte alles, was in den Medien zum Thema Raumfahrt gezeigt wurde und pflegte persönliche Kontakte zu diversen Mitarbeitern der Sternenflotte, für die er als wissenschaftlicher Berater arbeitete.

Auch den Vorfall auf Aldonien, der zum Krieg geführt hatte, kannte er bis ins letzte Detail. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, wenn er an Stelle von Captain Pike gewesen wäre, hätte die Sache anders ausgehen können. Aber das war vermessen, er fühlte sich schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Er mochte Pike, einen gewissenhaften und zuverlässigen Mann mit viel Erfahrung, der Standardabläufe perfekt meisterte. Nur leider war Aldonien kein Standardfall gewesen, sondern hätte unorthodoxe Entscheidungen verlangt.

Spock war zu Kirk getreten, hatte die Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Er spürte die Frustration seines Gefährten und trauerte mit ihm um seine verlorenen Möglichkeiten. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Verlust nicht nur Kirk betraf, sondern auch die Sternenflotte und vielleicht sogar die ganze Föderation. Spock konnte nicht leugnen, dass er in gewisser Weise voreingenommen war, aber auch wenn er alle seine Gefühle für diesen Mann außen vor ließ, war Kirk immer noch ein Mensch mit ganz besonderen Fähigkeiten, die weitgehend ungenutzt brach lagen.


	5. Chapter 5

In den Monaten nach seinem missglückten Kah-wan hatte es Spock nicht leicht. Er war keineswegs der erste Junge im Ort, der diese Prüfung vorzeitig abgebrochen hatte. Zehn Tage in der Wildnis ohne Nahrung, Trinken und Waffen zu überstehen, das brachte auch vulkanische Kinder an ihre Grenzen. Aber was man anderen verzieh, wo anderen zweite Chancen gewährt wurden, nahm man es bei ihm als nicht reinrassigem Vulkanier besonders genau. Zwar waren Schimpfwörter und Tätlichkeiten tabu, aber es gab für seine Mitschüler, Bekannte und Nachbarn tausend andere Möglichkeiten, ihn seine Unzulänglichkeit spüren zu lassen.

Nur zwei Gedanken halfen Spock dabei, diese Zeit psychisch gesund zu überstehen. Zum einen nahm er die Beleidigungen und Übergriffe zum Anlass, seine mentalen Abschirmungen bis zur Perfektion zu treiben. Er studierte einschlägige Literatur und nahm Unterricht bei einem ehemaligen Gol-Meister, der ihm verschiedene Techniken der Selbstbeherrschung beibrachte. Jedes böses Wort gegen sich interpretierte er fortan als Möglichkeit des mentalen Trainings und gab ihm so einen Sinn.

Auch wenn dies nicht immer gelang und er nicht alle Gefühle unterdrücken konnte, machte er doch zunehmend Fortschritte. Etwas, das sein Vater sicher befürwortet hätte, hätte er davon gewusst. Doch er und Spock sprachen nicht mehr miteinander, bis auf das nötigste, was sich nicht vermeiden ließ, wenn man in einem Haushalt lebte.

Vom zweiten Grund für Spocks relative Ausgeglichenheit wäre sein Vater dagegen entsetzt gewesen. Er hatte für sich beschlossen, nach seinem Schulabschluss Vulkan zu verlassen. Er liebte seine Heimat, aber er hatte mittlerweile die Hoffnung aufgegeben, hier jemals respektiert zu werden, von tieferen Bindungen ganz zu schweigen.

Er hatte nie engere Freunde gefunden. Zwar gab es in all den Jahren durchaus Kinder, die von seiner Persönlichkeit und Intelligenz fasziniert waren. Aber keines davon wagte es, zu ihm als Außenseiter zu stehen und mögliche Repressalien hinzunehmen. Auch eine Verlobung war nicht zustande gekommen, da er das Kah-wan abgebrochen hatte und genetisch "vorbelastet" war. Niemand wollte seine Tochter an ihn binden. Es gab keine Zukunft für Spock auf Vulkan. Diesen Gedanken in aller Klarheit zuzulassen, fiel ihm trotz seiner ausgeprägten Selbstbeherrschung immer noch sehr schwer.

Doch was ist, das ist, dachte Spock. Und ein Fakt ließ sich nicht leugnen: Er hatte nicht nur ein vulkanisches Erbe, er hatte auch ein irdisches. So suspekt ihm die Menschen mit ihrem extrovertierten Verhalten waren, sie würden ihn ganz sicher nicht ausschließen, weil er gelegentlich Emotionen zeigte. Zudem gab es keine Rasse der Föderation, die so konsequent den Weltraum erforschte und stetig Neuland beschritt, sowohl wörtlich, als auch im übertragenen Sinne.

Eine Vorgehensweise, die perfekt zu Spocks Neugier und Forscherdrang zu passen schien. Sich bei der Sternenflottenakademie zu bewerben, war daher eine logische Entscheidung für ihn, auch wenn er vermutete, dass das kein Vulkanier außer ihm so sehen würde. Zumindest war ihm niemand bekannt, der diesen Schritt bereits gegangen war. Trotz Gründung der Föderation zog es das vulkanische Volk vor, unter sich zu bleiben.

Aber auch die Menschen sind mein Volk, dachte Spock und fühlte beinahe etwas wie Genugtuung. Seine geschmähte genetische Herkunft brachte ihm nicht nur Nachteile, sondern auch neue Optionen.

Trotzdem zögerte Spock einen Augenblick, als er an seinem Computer die Bewerbung ausgefüllt hatte. Er spürte, dass dies ein Moment war, der seine Zukunft maßgeblich bestimmen würde. Ein Zurück würde es nicht geben, wenn sein Entschluss bekannt wurde. Doch Wankelmut lag nicht in seiner Natur, er hatte alle Fakten abgewogen und die logische Entscheidung getroffen, Zögern war nichts als Schwäche. Mit einem Tastendruck schickte er die Bewerbung an das Rekrutierungsamt der Sternenflotte und lehnte sich tief atmend zurück.

***

Als Spock kurz darauf das Haus verließ, dämmerte es draußen bereits. Er ging zu dem nahe gelegenen Westpark, wo sich um diese Zeit nur noch wenige Leute befanden. Hier suchte er oft Zuflucht und die Möglichkeit, ungestört seinen Gedanken nachzugehen.

Die Hitze hatte etwas nachgelassen. Die Pflanzen öffneten ihre verkapselten Blätter und Blüten. Ein unregelmässiges Knacken, Rascheln und verschiedene Tierlaute durchschnitten die Stille, obwohl er sich mitten in Shi'Kahr befand. Für Wühltiere und Insekten waren die Stadtabschirmungen keine wirkliche Hürde und da viele Vulkanier Gefallen an einer gewissen Natürlichkeit ihrer Umgebung fanden, gab man sich keine besondere Mühe, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Spock nahm diese Eindrücke seiner Heimat tief in sich auf. Er konnte zwar nicht sicher sein, dass die Sternenflotte ihn akzeptierte und wenn das geschah, würde noch fast zwei Jahre dauern, bis er die Ausbildung dort beginnen konnte. Trotzdem verabschiedete er sich bereits innerlich von all dem, was ihm vertraut war. Etwas neues würde beginnen und er wollte bereit sein, wenn es soweit war.

Er betrat eine Lichtung, die durch ein dickes Rankengeflecht von neugierigen Blicken abgeschirmt war. Ein Steinhaufen bildete eine natürliche Bank, wo er sich nun wie so viele Abende zuvor niederließ und eine leichte Meditation einleitete. Er hatte einiges zu verarbeiten und diese Technik half ihm dabei, ohne sein Bewusstsein vollständig von der Außenwelt zu trennen.

Spock wollte gerade auf die zweite Meditationsstufe wechseln, da hörte er ein lautes Knacken im Unterholz. Er richtete sich alarmiert auf, als plötzlich ein nackter Mann durch die Ranken gestolpert kam, mit den Armen wild rudernd auf die Lichtung stürzte, stolperte und lang hinfiel. Der Mann sagte etwas unverständliches, was aber zweifelos ein Fluch war, rappelte sich dann mühselig wieder auf und blickte direkt in Spocks weit geöffnete Augen. "Hallo, Spock!" sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Alles Kontrolltraining konnte nicht verhindern, dass das Gesicht des vulkanischen Jungen in diesem Moment die pure Verblüffung ausdrückte.

Es war der selbe Mensch, der ihm vor so vielen Monaten in der Wüste begegnet war, auch wenn er seltsamerweise deutlich jünger wirkte - als hätte er den Schritt vom Jugendlichen zum Erwachsenen erst vor kurzer Zeit getan. Spock sah erleichtert, dass der Mensch - Kirk - offensichtlich körperlich völlig unversehrt war. Obwohl er keine objektive Schuld an dessen damaligen Verletzungen trug, hatte ihn die Vorstellung sehr belastet, dass jemand seine Gesundheit oder gar sein Leben bei dem Versuch verloren haben könnte, ihm zu helfen.

Irritierend war nur, dass Kirk erneut nackt auftauchte. Was hatte es damit auf sich? Spock wusste von seiner Mutter, dass Menschen ein ausgeprägtes Schamgefühl hatten und auch auf Vulkan war es üblich, sich zu bedecken, wenn auch vor allem aus praktischen Erwägungen. Es ging Vulkaniern nicht darum, sich zu verbergen. Den Körper ästhetisch und leistungsfähig zu halten und seine unerwünschten Reaktionen zu vermeiden, war eine Sache der Einstellung, nicht der Kleidung.

Spock musterte Kirk mit erhobener Augenbraue sehr gründlich und der Mensch begann zu lachen. Sein Gesicht veränderte sich dabei auf faszinierende Weise, es drückte soviel Liebe zum Leben und Freude aus, dass es keinen stärkeren Kontrast zu den beherrschten vulkanischen Mienen hätte geben können. Sogar seine Augen schienen zu lachen, was ungeheuer ansteckend wirkte.. wirken musste, auf andere Menschen, korrigierte sich Spock.

"Genug gesehen?" fragte Kirk, weiterhin grinsend. Spock hob auch die andere Augenbraue und antwortete "Mir bleibt ja kaum eine Wahl, wenn Sie nackt durch die Gegend laufen. Gibt es dafür einen bestimmten Grund?"

Kirk stutzte. "Ach, ist das unser erstes Treffen? Gut, dann muss ich dir erst mal einiges erklären." Er setzte sich auf einen der großen flachen Steine, die noch angenehm warm von der Sonne des Tages waren.

Spock korrigierte den Menschen nicht, sondern machte sich nur innerlich eine Notiz, dass Kirk sich offensichtlich nicht an ihre letzte Begegnung erinnerte. Was mit seinem jüngeren Aussehen korrelierte und die Zeitreisetheorie bestätigte. Allerdings gab es dann auch keine Garantie, dass er den Angriff des Le-matya überlebt hat, schlussfolgerte Spock sofort und unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Er setzte sich ebenfalls wieder hin, so dass er dem Menschen gegenüber saß und ihn genau beobachten konnte.

Kirk sammelte sich mühsam und suchte nach Worten. Scheinbar fühlte er sich nicht wirklich wohl nach seinem Auftauchen und Spock erinnerte sich an seine Worte beim letzten Treffen. Er zog eine Wasserflasche aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie dem Menschen. Kirk trank ausgiebig und gab ihm dann fast bedauernd die Flasche zurück.

"Ah, das tat gut, danke Spock! Also.. ja, warum laufe ich nackt herum? Nun, ich habe eine genetische Krankheit, die sporadisch auftretende Zeitreisen verursacht. Bei diesen Reisen bleiben alle körperfremden Moleküle am Ausgangsort zurück, also auch die Kleidung. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass das manchmal ziemlich unangenehm ist. Nicht immer treffe ich auf so nette Leute wie dich." Er zwinkerte dem Vulkanier zu. Spock schluckte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal als 'nett' bezeichnet worden zu sein.

"Ich bin nicht nett" antwortete er dann auch "nur neugierig und ohne Vorurteile." Kirk nickte ihm zu. "Für mich läuft das auf das gleiche hinaus."

Spock kommentierte das nicht weiter, ihn interessierten andere Dinge. "Was ist das für eine Krankheit?" fragte er den Menschen. Er hatte nach ihrer Begegnung alle verfügbaren Informationen zu Zeitreisen gesichtet, aber nichts gelesen, was in diese Richtung ging. Wenn es sich allerdings um eine Krankheit handelte, die nur unter Menschen verbreitet war, konnte es gut sein, dass darüber nichts im lokalen Infosystem zu finden war.

Was Kirk ihm nun erzählte, ähnelte fast einem kleinen Vortrag und Spock hatte den Eindruck, dass der Mensch ihn schon oft hatte halten müssen. "Die Krankheit heißt Chrono-Syndrom und umfasst mehrere Abweichungen im Chromosomensatz, die zusammen zu den typischen Symptomen führen. Die Betroffenen werden auch CGPs genannt, chronogestörte Personen. Mein Arzt McCoy kürzt das auch gern mal zu 'gestörte Person' ab, wenn er nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen ist. Was öfter vorkommt. "

Er grinste und fuhr mit seinem Vortrag fort. "Erstmals entdeckt wurde das Chrono-Syndrom Anfang des 21. Jahrhunderts von Dr. David Kendrick. Er war damals der Ansicht, dass diese Krankheit schnell um sich greifen würde und mit Hilfe der Molekulargenetik ein Heilmittel gefunden werden könnte. Beides war nicht der Fall." Kirk seufzte. "Es gibt derzeit gerade mal eine Handvoll Fälle und niemand ist bereit, Geld in eine aufwendige medizinische Forschung zu stecken, die sich so wenig rentiert."

Spock empfand den Begriff "rentieren" im Zusammenhang mit Gesundheit als unangemessen. War die menschliche Gesellschaft so zynisch oder so knapp an Ressourcen?

Er überlegte, ob er eine Diskussion über das Thema beginnen sollte, oder ob das Kirk irgendwie beleidigen könnte. Doch die Überlegung erübrigte sich, als er sah, dass der Körper des Menschen anfing, durchsichtig zu werden. Offenbar war ihre Zeit abgelaufen.

Auch Kirk bemerkte es und sagte schnell "Ich werde noch öfter auf dieser Lichtung landen, Spock. Dann können wir uns weiter unterhalten. Es wäre mir eine große Hilfe, wenn du mir Kleidung und etwas zu essen mitbringen.." Schon war er verschwunden.

Spock zwinkerte und kam sich abermals fast vor wie in einem Traum. Der aber etwas an Substanz gewonnen hatte an diesem Abend, wie er feststellte. Vorfreude auf das nächste Treffen regte sich in ihm. Es war überaus interessant, was Kirk ihm erzählte und so viele Fragen waren noch offen.

Zudem nahm sich der Mensch Zeit für ihn und wirkte, als würde er sich gern mit ihm unterhalten, eine Erfahrung, die Spock nicht oft machen konnte.

Spock wischte sich den Staub von der Kleidung und ging durch die einbrechende Nacht zurück nach Hause. Seine Schritte waren so gemessen und zielsicher wie sonst auch, aber ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte eine gewisse Beschwingtheit darin erkennen können, die vorher nicht dagewesen war.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Kirk nach Hause kam, hatte er einen langen Arbeitstag hinter sich. Er betreute gerade ein wissenschaftliches Projekt, das mit sehr viel Bürokratie verbunden war und wenn er etwas hasste, dann den ganzen Tag am Schreibtisch zu sitzen und Formulare auf seinem Padd auszufüllen.

Er stieg die Treppen zu seiner Mietwohnung hinauf. 'Wenn Spock jetzt dauerhaft bei mir wohnt, sollten wir uns langsam etwas größeres suchen' dachte er bei sich. In den letzten Tagen hatte es öfter Missstimmungen zwischen ihnen gegeben, kein Wunder bei den beengten Verhältnissen.

Er betrat die Wohnung, zog seine Jacke aus und ging direkt in die Küche, wo er sich einen Brandy einschenkte. Mit dem Glas in der Hand ging er weiter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Spock am Computer saß und arbeitete.

Spock sah auf und begrüßte Kirk mit den Worten "Trinkst du schon wieder Alkohol? Du weißt genau, dass das die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Zeitsprungs erhöht."

Kirk trank demonstrativ einen weiteren Schluck. "Dir auch einen schönen guten Abend, Spock. Und denk nicht, dass ich jetzt auch noch auf die letzten kleinen Freuden verzichte, nur wegen der verdammten Krankheit."

Spock stand auf und seine Augen funkelten. "Natürlich, dein Leben mit mir ist ja auch so schrecklich, da ist der Alkohol die letzte 'kleine Freude', die übrig bleibt".

"Im Moment kommt es mir wirklich so vor" konterte Kirk und setzte das Glas erneut zum Trinken an, als der Vulkanier plötzlich auf ihn zusprang, ihm das Glas entriss und es gegen die nächste Wand schmiss, wo es mit einem lauten Knall in tausend Scherben zersprang.

Kirk starrte mit offenem Mund erst auf die Wand, dann auf den Vulkanier. Von dessen gewöhnlich beherrschter Miene war nichts übrig geblieben, als blanke Wut. Würde er Spock nicht schon so lange kennen, hätte er jetzt möglicherweise Angst vor ihm bekommen. So sah er ihm nur in die geweiteten Augen und plötzlich begriff er.

"Es ist wieder soweit, oder?"

Spock schwankte. Er drehte sich um, so dass Kirk nur noch seinen Rücken sah. "Ja." sagte er leise.

"Verdammt." Kirk ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. "Wir müssen Kontakt zu T'Zren aufnehmen. Wer weiß, wo sie sich gerade aufhält.."

Spock setzte sich neben ihn, alle Wut schien aus ihm gewichen zu sein. Er stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände und flüsterte "Ich will das nicht, Jim. Ich kann nicht."

"Doch, du KANNST." Kirk legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und sah ihn fest an. "Für mich ist es auch nicht einfach, wenn du dich mit ihr.. verbindest. Aber das ist ein kleines Opfer, für das, was wir gewinnen. Deine Gesundheit, dein Leben. Es gibt keine Alternative, die das sicherstellt."

Spock begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. "Aber ich will mit DIR durch das Pon farr gehen. Alles in mir verlangt nach einem Band zu dir, Jim. Dieser Drang ist viel stärker als beim letzten Mal, ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt noch mit T'Zren kompatibel bin."

Kirk stöhnte. "Es muss klappen. Ein mentales Band mit mir ist nicht möglich, das weißt du. So sehr ich es mir auch wünschen würde. Beim ersten Zeitsprung würde es wahrscheinlich gekappt werden und diese gewaltsame Trennung kann tödlich ausgehen, vor allem für dich."

"Das ist nur eine Theorie von vielen, es besteht eine 34,2 prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass.."

"Denkst du wirklich, ist riskiere dein Leben für eine 34,2 prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit? Dann kennst du mich nicht so gut, wie ich dachte." Kirk nahm den Vulkanier in den Arm und hielt ihn so fest, wie er konnte.

Spock wandte ihm sein nun tränenüberströmtes Gesicht zu. Die widerstreitenden Gefühle spiegelten sich auf seinen sonst so kontrollierten Zügen. Vorsichtig begann er, Kirk zu küssen. Schnell wurden seine Küsse fordernder, dann hart und wild. Er griff nach Kirks Handgelenken und drückte ihn auf die Couch hinunter. Mit einer Hand hielt er den Menschen weiter fest, mit der anderen öffnete er ihre Hosen. Kirk ließ ihn gewähren, auch wenn er durch die Umstände nicht unbedingt in Stimmung war. Aber er wusste, dass in Spock die Hormone wüteten und der Vulkanier gar nicht anders konnte, als über ihn herzufallen.

Erst als Spock instinktiv nach den Verschmelzungspunkten griff, hielt Kirk seine Hand fest und sah ihn streng an. Und der Vulkanier, obwohl um ein Vielfaches stärker und kaum bei klarem Verstand, gehorchte dem unausgesprochenen Befehl und begnügte sich mit ihrer körperlichen Vereinigung.

Den Rest musste T'Zren übernehmen an einem der nächsten Tage. Sie kannten die Vulkanierin schon seit vielen Jahren und immer war sie ihnen beiden mit Respekt und Hilfsbereitschaft begegnet. Trotzdem konnte Kirk eine gewisse Eifersucht nicht abstreiten. Sie hatte etwas, was ihm verwehrt bliebt, eine dauerhafte mentale Verbindung zu seinem Geliebten. Auch wenn Spock das Band normalerweise auf ein Minimalmaß reduziert hielt, es war da und ließ sich nicht leugnen.

Nach dem Akt blieben beide noch lange liegen, klammerten sich aneinander und dachten daran, was sie verband und was sie trennte.


	7. Chapter 7

Spock war wie jeden Tag in den letzten Wochen direkt nach der Schule zur Lichtung gekommen. Er hatte bereits beim ersten Mal eine wasserdichte Tüte mit Kleidung, Wasserflaschen und Trockennahrung in einer der Steinspalten deponiert.

Die Kleidung stammte er aus Syboks Schrank, geliehen, wie er sich sagte, auch wenn ein schlechter Nachgeschmack blieb. Natürlich hätte er seinen Bruder darum bitten können, doch mit welcher Begründung? Er konnte ihm nichts von Kirk erzählen. Zum einen war es wahrscheinlich, dass Sybok ihm nicht glauben würde. Zum anderen.. dies hier war etwas, das Spock mit niemandem teilen wollte. Obwohl ihm kein logischer Grund dafür einfiel. Doch er schob diesen Gedanken fort.

Tatsache war, dass die Tüte bisher unangetastet geblieben war. Kirk tauchte nicht auf und Spock übte sich in Geduld. Er tat alles, was er auch sonst tat, wenn er allein hier war, doch eine gewisse unterschwellige Unzufriedenheit störte ihn dabei.

An diesem Tag trainierte er Basistechniken des Suus Mahna, einem bekannten und gefürchteten vulkanischen Kampfstil. Er trat nach imaginären Gegnern, drehte sich blitzschnell herum, wich Waffen aus, die nur in seiner Phantasie auf ihn einstiessen. Der Schweiß lief in Strömen über seinen Körper, sein Herzschlag und Adrenalinspiegel stiegen an und nach und nach geriet er in den typischen Suusrausch, wo sich jede Bewegung automatisch aus der vorherigen ergibt und der Geist das Kommando an die Instinkte verliert.

Als er erneut herumschnellte und seinen Fuß nach vorn stieß, stand plötzlich der Mensch vor ihm. Anstand ihm die Kniescheibe zu zertrümmern, trat er jedoch ins Leere. Kirk war ihm blitzschnell ausgewichen und ging nun seinerseits zum Angriff über. Er wählte ein Standardmanöver, das Spock problemlos meistern konnte. Doch die Überraschung warf ihn aus dem Kampfrausch, er trat zurück und machte die übliche Stopp-Gebärde, woraufhin auch Kirk inne hielt.

"Woher beherrschen Sie das Suus Mahna?" fragte ihn Spock, sich schwer atmend auf seinen Knien abstützend. Er hatte noch von keinem Menschen gehört, der solche Kenntnisse besaß. Und das, obwohl er sich in letzter Zeit aus nahe liegenden Gründen vermehrt mit dieser Rasse beschäftigt hatte. Was bei ihm bedeutete, dass er eine Flut an Informationen in sich aufgesaugte und analysierte, mehr als das Gehirn mancher Humanoiden überhaupt fassen konnte.

"Du hast es mir beigebracht." antwortete Kirk, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Er griff zielsicher nach der versteckten Tüte, nahm Hose und Tunika heraus und zog sich schnell an. Dann machte er sich über Essen und Trinken her.

Spock beobachtete ihn verblüfft dabei. "Kein Vulkanier würde diese Kampftechniken einfach so an Menschen weitergeben." wandte er ein.

"In meiner Gegenwart sind wir Freunde, Spock. Sehr gute Freunde. Und du wolltest, dass ich mich verteidigen kann, wenn ich bei meinen Zeitsprüngen in Schwierigkeiten komme. Was leider ziemlich oft passiert."

"Freunde.." echote Spock. Ein Konzept, das ihm immer fremd geblieben war und ausgerechnet dieser Mensch würde so eine enge Bindung mit ihm eingehen? Es fiel ihm schwer, das zu glauben, auch wenn gewisse Indizien dafür sprachen, dass Kirk die Wahrheit sagte.

"Wir treffen uns wohl oft bei Ihren Zeitsprüngen?" fragte er nachdenklich. Kirk nickte. "Ohja, sehr oft. Besonders deine Kindheit scheint es mir angetan zu haben, aber auch später passiert es noch häufig. Meine erste Begegnung mit dir war übrigens besonders kurios, erst viele Jahre später begriff ich überhaupt, was da passierte. Ich war damals noch ein kleiner Junge und landete mitten in einer Silvesterparty in San Francisco, wo ich auf einen Vulkanier.."

"Sie reisen auch in die Zukunft?!" rief Spock dazwischen. Gleich darauf ergrünte er über seine emotionale Reaktion, was die Sache natürlich noch schlimmer machte.

Kirk schien seine Aufregung nicht zu bemerken oder er zeigte es nicht. "Ja, das kommt vor, wenn auch selten. Die Grenzen scheinen ungefähr fünfzig Jahre vor bzw. nach meiner Gegenwart zu liegen."

Spock überlegte. "Sie sagten, wir wären.. Freunde in Ihrer Gegenwart. Das heißt, wir lernen uns auch 'in Wirklichkeit' kennen. Wie und wo kommt es dazu?"

Kirk zögerte. "Eigentlich habe ich dir schon viel zu viel erzählt, Spock. Ich sehe diese Zeitreiserei eher als Fluch denn als Segen an. Ich möchte wie ein normaler Mensch vom Leben überrascht werden, nicht jedes Ereignis schon vorher kennen. Wenn wir uns beide treffen, werde ich dich noch nicht kennen und so soll es auch bleiben. Du brauchst keinen Kontakt aufnehmen, es wird einfach passieren. Unser Kennenlernen war ein ganz besonderer Moment für mich.." Er brach ab und versank offenbar in Erinnerungen, was der Vulkanier gut von seiner Mutter kannte.

Spock störte ihn nicht dabei, durchdachte stattdessen still das bisher gesagte. Er teilte Kirks Ansicht nicht. Wenn es etwas zu wissen gab, dann wollte er es auch wissen, das lag in seiner Natur. Doch er akzeptierte ihre Verschiedenartigkeit und würde sich an diese Regel halten.


	8. Chapter 8

Kirk war gerade in einem Spezialitätengeschäft, um einige kulinarische Überraschungen für Spock einzukaufen, als er das ihm nur allzu bekannte Schwindelgefühl in sich aufsteigen fühlte. Nicht schon wieder, dachte er genervt. Er sah sich suchend nach einem Versteck um, wo er verschwinden konnte, ohne dadurch einen Menschenauflauf zu verursachen.

Doch die Zeit war zu kurz und Kirk bemerkte schon die erstaunten Blicke der anderen Kunden, als er vor ihren Augen immer durchsichtiger wurde. Er murmelte "Alles in Ordnung, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken..", dann hatte er sich vollständig aufgelöst und nur ein Haufen Kleidung und seine Uhr zeugten noch von seiner Anwesenheit.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, spürte er schneidende Kälte. Er sah um sich und erblickte eine Welt aus Eis und Schnee. Es war Nacht und der Blick zu den Sternen verriet ihm, dass er sich auf der Erde befand, genauer gesagt, irgendwo in der Antarktis. "Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt" stieß er hervor und kauerte sich zusammen, sammelte sein bisschen Körperwärme. Doch das war keine Lösung, wenn die Zeitreise länger als ein paar Minuten dauerte, würde er das hier nicht überleben.

Mit Überwindung stand er wieder auf, blickte sich fröstelnd um. Die Antarktis war besiedelt, wenn auch nur dünn. Es gab Forschungsstationen und auch Menschen, die sich aus privaten Gründen für ein Leben in dieser eisigen Einöde entschieden. Tatsächlich konnte er im Osten vereinzelte Lichter erkennen. Sie waren mindestens zwei Kilometer entfernt und er bezweifelte, es unter diesen Umständen dorthin zu schaffen. Aber welche Alternativen blieben ihm?

Er schaltete alle überflüssigen Zweifel aus und ging entschlossenen Schrittes in Richtung der Lichter los. Eisiger Wind kam auf und ließ ihn vor Kälte schlottern. Zum Glück war der Wind nicht allzu stark, aber es reichte dafür, dass er noch schneller auskühlte. Sein Gesicht schmerzte nach kurzer Zeit höllisch und tausend Nadeln schienen seine Fußsohlen zu durchstoßen. Er ignorierte die Schmerzen und rief sich Techniken der Körperbeherrschung ins Gedächtnis, die Spock ihm erklärt hatte. Leider funktionierten sie bei Menschen nur unzureichend.

Der Gedanke an Spock tat ihm gut, aber es zog ihm auch das Herz zusammen vor Sorge. Kirk fühlte, ahnte, dass das hier nicht gut ausgehen würde. Sein möglicher Tod machte ihm Angst, er hing am Leben, aber damit konnte er irgendwie klarkommen. Schlimmer war die Vorstellung, was aus seinem Geliebten werden würde. Auch wenn keine feste mentale Bindung zwischen ihnen existierte, waren sie auf so vielen anderen Ebenen miteinander verbunden. Zwei Hälften von einem Ganzen, dachte Kirk und fühlte unendliche Sehnsucht nach Spock.

Er sah den Vulkanier vor sich, seine dunklen wissenden Augen, die wandernden Brauen, die ihn neckten und soviel preisgaben.. seinen kraftvollen, vertrauten und verlockenden Körper.. seinen Gedankengefühlsstrom, der bei Berührungen auf Kirk überging und ihn immer wieder mit seiner Komplexität überwältigte.. Er verlor sich in Phantasien und vergaß alles um sich herum.

Nach einiger Zeit riss sich Kirk gewaltsam aus den Gedanken und bemerkte, dass er inzwischen stehengeblieben war. Er spürte seine Gliedmaßen nicht mehr, dieser steife, grauweisse Körper schien jemand anderem zu gehören. Selbst die vorher alles durchdringende Kälte kam nicht mehr zu ihm durch. Er sah die Lichter und konnte doch keinen Schritt mehr vorwärts tun. Er brach zusammen und sah sich dabei selbst zu, als würde es in Zeitlupe passieren. Als sein Kopf den Schnee berührte, erfasste ihn der unbezwingbare Wunsch aufzugeben, einfach einzuschlafen. Sein letzter Gedanke galt Spock. "Es tut mir leid" flüsterte er innerlich und dann wurde es dunkel um ihn.


	9. Chapter 9

Das Transitshuttle hatte den Raumhafen verlassen und beschleunigte in Richtung Erde. Passagiere verschiedenster Rassen machten es sich bequem auf den Sitzen, ein Steward verteilte Getränke und Snacks. Spock lehnte dankend ab und sah fasziniert auf den Hauptbildschirm.

Er war noch nie zuvor auf der Erde gewesen. Natürlich kannte er Videoaufnahmen, Bilder und tausende von Fakten über diesen Planeten. Aber ihn selbst zu sehen, war etwas ganz anderes. Besonders faszinierten ihn die riesigen Ozeane. So viel Wasser, für jeden frei zugänglich.. es war unglaublich, was für ein Geschenk die Natur den Menschen gemacht hatte.

In seiner Heimat war Wasser ein seltenes, kostbares Gut. Er dachte an die letzten Jahre auf Vulkan zurück. Sein Stolz und die tiefe Befriedigung, als die Bestätigung der Sternenflottenakademie kam, dass er als Kadett akzeptiert wurde. Die harte Zurückweisung seines Vaters, der sich endgültig von ihm abwandte und kein Wort mehr mit ihm sprach. Enttäuschung und Sorge in den Augen seiner Mutter. Isoliertheit und Ablehnung. Lernen, Lernen und Lernen, Vorbereiten auf den Moment, in dem er all dies hinter sich lassen würde.

Und da war Kirk. Der einzige, der sich mit ihm über seine Rekrutierung freute. Stundenlang sprachen sie über Spocks Zukunftspläne. Sie trainierten, diskutierten über wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen, spielten Schach oder saßen abends einfach nur zusammen auf ihrer Lichtung und beobachteten die Sterne. Bei ihm fühlte sich Spock akzeptiert und.. gemocht.

Ja, sie waren Freunde geworden, Kirk hatte recht gehabt. Spock genoss dieses Gefühl, doch es beunruhigte ihn auch. Auf eine gewisse Art machte es ihn abhängig von jemand anderem, noch dazu von einem Menschen. Menschen galten als unzuverlässig, launisch.

Aber Spock war gewohnt, sich ein eigenes Bild zu machen, nichts auf Vorurteile zu geben und sein Bild von Kirk war ein ganz anderes geworden, als er erwartet hatte. Sicher, der Mensch zeigte seine Gefühle sehr offen und überschritt manche Grenze, die Spock vorher für unverzichtbar gehalten hatte. Er berührte ihn freundschaftlich, neckte ihn, lockte emotionale Reaktionen aus ihm heraus. Doch er tat es mit soviel Selbstverständlichkeit und Charme, dass der junge Vulkanier es einfach geschehen ließ und insgeheim sogar genoss.

Und bei aller Emotionalität war Kirk, wenn es darauf ankam, ein Ausbund an Zuverlässigkeit. Er handelte in jeder Situation souverän, traf zielsicher Entscheidungen in Sekundenschnelle, wo Spock zuerst Wahrscheinlichkeiten berechnete und verschiedene Lösungsansätze bis ins Detail analysierte.

Besonders fiel dem Vulkanier das bei den Simulationen auf, die sie als Vorbereitung auf seine Aufnahmeprüfung durchspielten. Sie saßen eines Nachts zusammen an Spocks Computer, nachdem er den Menschen ins Haus geschmuggelt hatte und lösten die meisten Problemsituationen mit Bravour, wobei Kirks ungewöhnlichen Entscheidungen oft den Ausschlag gaben. Doch auch Spocks umfassendes Wissen half ihnen aus mancher Klemme und der Vulkanier spürte wiederholt Kirks bewundernden Blick auf sich, was ihn seltsamerweise nervös machte.

Spock hätte bei der Erinnerung fast gelächelt, beherrschte sich aber im letzten Moment. Kirks Art, seine Gefühle zu zeigen, färbte zunehmend auf den Vulkanier ab und das behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Für ihn war Selbstkontrolle nach wie vor ein wichtiger Bestandteil seiner Persönlichkeit.

Inzwischen hatte das Shuttle den Flughafen von San Francisco erreicht und ging in den Landeanflug über. Mit einem Ruck kam es schließlich zum Stehen und die Passagiere strömten zur Ausstiegsluke. Spock nahm sein Gepäck, verließ das Shuttle und betrat erstmals irdischen Boden.

Er spürte sofort die geringere Gravitation, fühlte sich leichter und wendiger, sicher ein Vorteil im Kampf. Aber er war ja nicht zum Kämpfen hier, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er wollte Offizier der Sternenflotte werden und dann neue Welten kennenlernen, Wissen erwerben, das selbst der allumfassenden vulkanischen Wissensdatenbank noch fremd war.

Fröstelnd durchquerte Spock die Kontrollsperren. Es war kalt auf der Erde, wie erwartet, doch unangenehm. Er trug bereits seine Kadettenuniform, die leider nicht besonders wärmte. Aber das waren Nebensächlichkeiten, keiner weiteren Beachtung wert.

Zielsicher ging er zum Taxistand, wo mehrere Gleiter auf die ankommenden Fluggäste warteten. Natürlich hatte er sich vor seinem Abflug mit den Geländeplänen des Flughafens von San Francisco vertraut gemacht, ebenso wie mit allen anderen wichtigen Gebäuden dieser Stadt. Immerhin würde hier mindestens die nächsten vier Jahre seines Lebens verbringen.

Er ließ sich von einem andorianischen Taxifahrer bis vor die Sternenflottenakademie fliegen und machte sich vom Gleiter aus ein erstes Bild von dem weit ausgedehnten Campus. Der japanische Garten gab dem Gelände ein angenehmes, grünes Flair. Zahlreiche moderne Gebäude waren scheinbar wahllos im Park verteilt, aber Spock kannte das einfallsreiche und sinnvolle System dahinter.

Er stieg aus dem Taxi und ging zum Südeingang der Akademie. Als er näher kam, sah er einen jungen Mann mit dem Pförtner streiten und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Satz. Es war zweifellos Kirk, der dort stand und diskutierte, wenn auch sehr viel jünger, als Spock ihn bisher je getroffen hatte. Er schätzte den Menschen auf 18 oder 19 Erdenjahre. Doch seine Stimme, die Körperhaltung.. es bestand kein Zweifel.

Nun, da Spock fast am Pförtnerhaus angekommen war, konnte er auch hören, worum es ging. Kirk sagte gerade: "Ich habe es Ihnen doch schon erklärt. Heute findet eine öffentliche Vorlesung von Professor Tarantin statt. Alle Studenten können daran teilnehmen, das wurde mir so gesagt... " Der Pförtner blätterte sichtlich gelangweilt in seinen Unterlagen. "Davon weiß ich nichts" sagte er. "Hier haben nur Mitglieder der Akademie Zutritt, wie ICH es Ihnen bereits mehrfach erklärt habe." Damit wandte er sich von dem wutschäumenden Kirk ab. Äußerlich wirkte der Mensch noch recht beherrscht, aber Spock kannte die Anzeichen.

Ruhig trat er an den Scanner der Pforte und legte seine Hand darauf. Er wurde als Kadett identifiziert und das Tor öffnete sich mit einem leisen Knacken. Dann sah Spock zu dem Pförtner hinüber und sagte "Kadett Spock, Sir. Der Mann dort ist mein Gast, sie können ihn reinlassen." Der Pförtner musterte misstrauisch Spocks Gepäck und antwortete "Sie sind doch gerade erst angekommen. Kennen Sie den da überhaupt?"

"Ja, ich kenne ihn." sagte Spock würdevoll. "Er heißt James T. Kirk und wurde am 22. März 2233 als Sohn von George und Winona Kirk in Riverside geboren. Er hat die Blutgruppe 0 und ein Muttermal an der linken Gesäßhälfte.." Der Pförtner lachte unsicher. "So genau wollte ich es nun auch nicht wissen!"

Spock sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Kirk sich neben ihm erstaunt versteifte, aber sein Pokerface aufsetzte und sofort mitspielte. "Genau. .. Spock und ich sind Jugendfreunde und ich wollte ihn besuchen, bevor ich an der Vorlesung teilnehme."

"Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt?" brummelte der Pförtner, stellte Kirk dann aber einen Besucherausweis aus und winkte die beiden durch.

Sie gingen zusammen den befestigten Weg weiter, bis sie aus der Sichtweite des Pförtners kamen, dann faste Kirk den Vulkanier mit beiden Händen an die Schultern und sah ihn grinsend an. "Danke Mann, ohne dich wäre ich hier nie reingekommen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Vulkanier so nett sein können."

"Ich bin nicht nett.." setzte Spock an, doch dann verließen ihn die Worte. Er sah in die lachenden Augen Kirks. Er spürte die Hände des jungen Mannes auf seinen Schultern. Das hier war der 'echte' Kirk, in seiner Zeit und in seinem Alter und alles war plötzlich verwirrend anders.

Kirk schien nichts davon zu bemerken. Er schlug dem Vulkanier noch einmal freudig auf die Schulter und sagte dann stirnrunzelnd: "Aber woher weißt du all diese Dinge über mich. Haben wir uns schon einmal getroffen?" Ganz sicher konnte er da nie sein..

"Ich habe mich gut informiert, bevor ich herkam." wich Spock aus. Eine Lüge war das nicht.

Kirk nickte zögernd. "Ich habe schon davon gehört, dass ihr Vulkanier die reinen Wissenssammler seid, aber das ist wirklich beeindruckend. Kannst du mir vielleicht auch sagen, wo der Vorlesungsraum für Astronomie ist? Die Vorlesung beginnt gleich und ich möchte nicht zu spät kommen."

Spock visualisierte den Bauplan der Akademie und zeigte dann in die entsprechende Richtung. "Das graue Gebäude dort im Nordosten, Raum B 13."

"Danke dir." Kirk lächelte ihm zu und ging dann eiligen Schrittes los. Plötzlich drehte er sich noch einmal zu dem Vulkanier um. "Du.. Spock.. wie wäre es, wenn wir uns nach der Vorlesung hier treffen und ich dir die Stadt zeige? Bestimmt weißt du eine Menge über San Francisco, aber glaub mir, ich kann dir Dinge zeigen, von denen in keinem Reiseführer etwas steht."

"Das klingt faszinierend. Ich werde hier sein und auf Sie warten, James Kirk." antwortete Spock, ohne zu zögern. Kirk freute sich sichtbar. "Gut, das wird bestimmt lustig. Und bitte, nenn mich einfach Jim." Er winkte ihm ein letztes Mal zu und rannte dann in Richtung Vorlesungsraum.

Spock sah dem Menschen noch einen Augenblick nach und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu der ihm zugeteilten Kadettenstube. Er hatte das beflügelnde Gefühl, dass dieser Tag der Beginn von etwas ganz Neuem war. Und das betraf nicht nur seine Ausbildung an der Akademie.


	10. Chapter 10

Als Spock den Anruf bekam, war er gerade im Laboratorium und verfasste Dienstpläne für die kommende Woche. Es war Dr. McCoy, der mit Dringlichkeitsstufe 1 sein Terminal kontaktierte. Beunruhigt stimmte Spock der Übertragung zu und sogleich erschien ein Video auf dem Bildschirm. McCoy sah gehetzt aus und Besorgnis sprach aus seinen übermüdeten Augen.

"Spock, du solltest sofort ins Krankenhaus kommen. Jim wurde vor einer Stunde eingeliefert und es geht ihm gar nicht gut. Er hat massive Erfrierungen und liegt jetzt im künstlichen Koma. Ich bin ja eine Menge von ihm gewöhnt, aber das.. wo zur Hölle ist er nur dieses Mal gelandet?" Er stockte, Traurigkeit in den Augen. "Ich weiß nicht, ob er das überlebt, Spock."

Spock hörte nicht weiter zu, sondern rannte sofort los. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Aber warum jetzt, warum so früh? Jim war noch nicht einmal 50, ein halbes Menschenleben lag noch vor ihm. Hätte vor ihm gelegen, korrigierte Spock sich selbst, wenn nicht diese Krankheit wäre.. Wut und Angst durchströmten den Vulkanier und es gab kein Ventil für diese Gefühle, es gab keinen Schuldigen. Nur die Sinnlosigkeit des genetischen Schicksals.

Als Spock im Krankenhaus ankam, wartete McCoy bereits auf ihn und führte ihn bedrückt zur Intensivstation, wo sie durch eine Glasscheibe auf ein Krankenbett sehen konnten. Dort lag Kirk, bläulich-blass, beatmet, angeschlossen an zahlreiche medizinische Geräte. Sein Körper war von einer Thermodecke bedeckt, die knapp über seinen Oberschenkeln endete. Spock schluckte und sah McCoy fragend an.

Der Arzt senkte die Augen. "Wir mussten ihm die Beine amputieren, Spock. Das Gewebe war total zerstört. Das ist auch ein Grund, warum wir das Koma noch eine Weile aufrechterhalten. Wir wollen einen Schock vermeiden und ihn erst wieder ins Bewusstsein holen, wenn Bio-Prothesen für ihn geliefert worden sind. Das ist aber noch unser kleinstes Problem."

McCoy reichte Spock das Krankenblatt. Er wusste, dass der Vulkanier damit genauso viel anfangen konnte wie ein studierter Arzt. Spock sah sofort, was das Problem war "Seine Mentalwerte.. sie sehen aus wie kurz vor dem nächsten Zeitsprung."

McCoy nickte. "Genau. So einen kurzen Abstand hatten wir noch nie, soweit ich weiß. Und wenn Jim in diesem Zustand springt.." er wandte sich ab, sah angestrengt durch die Glasscheibe. "Er kann nicht einmal atmen ohne die lebenserhaltenden Geräte."

"Können wir irgendwas tun?" Spock fühlte sich so hilflos wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Selbst nicht an jenem Tag in der Wüste..

McCoy zögerte. "Hör zu, Spock. Ich wollte noch nichts davon erzählen, um euch keine Hoffnungen zu machen, die sich dann zerschlagen. Aber im Moment sehe ich keine Alternative. Seit ihr beide vor über zwanzig Jahren zum ersten Mal hier ins Krankenhaus reinspaziert kamt, Kirk total zerstochen von australischen Ameisen, da habe ich angefangen, nach einer Therapie gegen das Chrono-Syndrom zu forschen."

Er strich nervös durch sein Haar und ignorierte Spocks durchdringenden Blick. "Teilweise auf eigene Kosten, teilweise habe ich etwas.. abgezweigt. Egal. Ich konnte euer Elend einfach nicht tatenlos mitansehen. Und Molekulargenetik hat mich schon immer gereizt. Wie auch immer, ich bin mittlerweile an einem Punkt, wo zumindest experimentell eine Heilung möglich erscheint. Die Ratten verschwinden nicht mehr, Spock."

McCoy sah den Vulkanier jetzt direkt an. Spock wusste nicht, was er sagen oder denken sollte. "Danke, Leonard" antwortete er schließlich und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Glasscheibe. Es gab nun eine Chance und alles in ihm wollte danach greifen. Hoffnung macht verletzlich, dachte er und wusste, dass er dennoch hoffen würde.

"Dank mir nicht zu früh, Spock. Wie gesagt, die Therapie ist nur an Tieren getestet, es gibt bisher keine Studien am Menschen, ich weiß kaum etwas über mögliche Nebenwirkungen. Andererseits, an wem sollte ich so eine Studie durchführen, wenn nicht an Jim? Wenn er nur nicht in so schlechtem Zustand wäre! Aber ich denke, wir haben keine Wahl."

Schon vor vielen Jahren hatte Kirk eine Patientenverfügung verfasst, die Spock als Vormund einsetze, wenn er selbst nicht mehr entscheiden konnte. Spock trug die Verantwortung und er war bereit dazu. Es war vielleicht das letzte, was er für Jim tun konnte. Er drängte alle Gefühle in den Hintergrund und konzentrierte sich auf diese Entscheidung. Er wog alle Aspekte bis ins kleinste Detail ab, um die beste Chance ausfindig zu machen. Etwas anderes wäre ihm nicht möglich gewesen. Schließlich sage er ruhig: "Behandle ihn, bitte".

McCoy nickte und atmete tief durch. Dann bereitete er ein Hypospray für die Transduktion vor. Es enthielt eine Lösung mit relativ harmlosen, aber sehr vermehrungsfreudigen Viren. Sie würden sich in Kirks Körper ausbreiten und dabei ein therapeutisches Gen in seine Zellen übertragen. Dieses Gen war normal aufgebaut, im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen mutierten DNA. Nach einiger Zeit würden die gesunden Zellen in der Überzahl sein und die Symptome des Chrono-Syndroms nicht mehr auftreten. Er hoffe nur, dass sie diese Zeit noch hatten. Und dass Kirks geschwächtes Immunsystem mit den Viren fertig werden würde, nachdem sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatten.

Er ging durch die Desinfektionsschleuse und trat an Kirks Bett. Es tat ihm weh, seinen Freund und Patienten so zu sehen. Sanft drückte er das Hypospray auf ein Hautareal, das nicht blau und von der Erfrierung geschädigt war. Er sah mitfühlend zu Spock hinüber, der starr hinter der Glasscheibe stand und ihn beobachtete. Nun konnten sie nur noch hoffen.


	11. Chapter 11

Es blieb nicht bei der einen Stadtbesichtigung. Kirk trat wie ein Wirbelwind in Spocks Leben. Er war jung, lebenslustig und hatte einen großen Freundeskreis. Vormittags studierte er, nachmittags betrieb er halsbrecherische Sportarten und abends machte er die Bars und Discos unsicher. Spock begleitete ihn, wann immer es seine Zeit erlaubte, gleichzeitig geschockt und fasziniert von den neuen Eindrücken. Sein Freund verhielt sich so ganz anders als der erwachsene Mann, als den er ihn kennengelernt hatte. Und doch gab es immer wieder Momente, die erahnen ließen, was ihn später ausmachen würde.

Obwohl sie so verschieden waren, legte Kirk zunehmend Wert auf die Anwesenheit seines neuen Freundes. Er hatte das Gefühl, einen ruhenden Pol in seinem Leben gefunden zu haben. Er bewunderte die Intelligenz und Würde des Vulkaniers und zog ihn zu Rate, wenn er Probleme hatte. Auch über seine Krankheit, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch relativ selten zuschlug, sprach er bald mit Spock, nicht ahnend, dass er ihm damit nichts neues erzählte.

Mit der Zeit kam es dazu, dass Kirk kaum noch ohne Spock anzutreffen war, was in seinem Freundeskreis auf Unverständnis stieß. Zumal der Vulkanier einen mäßigenden Einfluss auf ihn ausübte, was nicht jedem gefiel. Früher hatte Kirk gelegentlich über die Stränge geschlagen, nahm auf Partys weiche Drogen oder stürzte sich in sinnlose Prügeleien. Doch es reichte aus, dass der sonst so tolerante Spock seine Missbilligung zeigte und Kirk entschied sich, lieber auf solche Eskapaden zu verzichten.

Als sie eines Nachts von einer ihrer Kneipenrunden zu Kirks Apartment zurückkehrten - Kirk hatte gewohnheitsmäßig alle anwesenden Frauen angegraben, das ganze dann aber lustlos im Sande verlaufen lassen - blieben sie wie immer vor der Haustür stehen, um ein Fazit des Abends zu ziehen und sich neu zu verabreden.

Kirk wirkte ungewöhnlich nervös, was Spock sich nicht erklären konnte. Weder war etwas besonderes geschehen, noch stand am morgigen Tag eine Prüfung an. Ohnehin hatte sein Freund kaum Prüfungsangst. Selbst wenn er ausnahmsweise einmal etwas nicht wusste, fiel ihm mit Sicherheit eine Möglichkeit ein, den Prüfer um den Finger zu wickeln oder die ganze Prüfung ins Absurde zu verkehren.

Nachdem Kirk eine Weile nichts gesagt hatte, sondern nur nervös mit seiner Schlüsselkarte spielte, verabschiedete sich Spock, denn ihm blieben nur noch wenige Stunden, bis sein Unterricht an der Akademie begann. Zwar brauchte er momentan keinen Schlaf, aber eine Meditation zur mentalen Vorbereitung war sicher sinnvoll.

Er wollte gerade gehen, da hielt ihn Kirk am Arm fest. "Warte, Spock." Er schien sich ein Herz zu fassen und platzte damit heraus "Willst du noch mit hoch kommen?"

Spock hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Er war nicht mehr so unbedarft in menschlicher Kommunikation, als dass er nicht den Hintersinn dieser Floskel kennen würde. Kirk selbst war es, der ihn hierin eingeweiht und auch sonst einiges versucht hatte, den Vulkanier mit den Geheimnissen des menschlichen Paarungsverhaltens vertraut zu machen, wie er es scherzhaft nannte.

Doch Spock war auf keinen Verkupplungsversuch eingegangen, die Frauen und Männer aus Kirks Freundeskreis interessierten ihn nicht. Obwohl es einige gab, die auf seine exotische Schönheit ansprachen und nahezu um ihn warben, was ihm sehr unangenehm war. Aber wann immer er ihre Worte hörte oder ihre Gefühle durch zufällige Berührungen wahrnahm, fehlte etwas. Ein verbindendes Element, eine Übereinstimmung.

Er wusste so genau, was fehlte, weil er es bei Kirk spüren konnte. Es war, als hätte er mit diesem Mann ein gegensätzliches Puzzlestück gefunden, das genau zu ihm selbst passte. Schon kurz nach ihrem ersten Treffen in der Gegenwart war ihm das bewusst geworden und er hütete diese Erkenntnis wie einen geheimen Schatz.

Spock ahnte daher, was Kirk wollte und er wusste, dass es prinzipiell seinen eigenen Wünschen entsprach. Aspekte wie ihr gleiches Geschlecht oder ihre verschiedenen Rassen hatten für ihn keine Bedeutung, solche Bedenken waren überholt und hatten mit Logik nichts zu tun. Seinen Seelenpartner zu finden, ob Frau oder Mann, war ein grundlegendes vulkanisches Prinzip, an dem es nichts auszusetzen gab, auch nicht in den Augen der konservativsten Surak-Anhänger.

Problematisch für Spock war die Wahllosigkeit, mit der Kirk seine Zuneigung und seine Sexualität einsetzte. Nicht so sehr aus moralischen Gründen, auch wenn seine eigene Kultur ihm andere Regeln vorgab. Aber als Vulkanier konnte und wollte er sich nur an eine Person binden, mit Haut und Haaren, mit Körper und Geist. Denjenigen dann zu verlieren, wäre ein überaus schmerzhafter Prozess und die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür war bei Kirk sehr hoch.

All diese logischen Überlegungen änderten aber nichts daran, dass die Frage Kirks ihn emotional erschütterte. Die Vorstellung, sich mit diesem Mann zu vereinen, ließ Urinstinkte in ihm wach werden. Er kämpfte mit Visionen, wie er Kirk an die Hauswand drückte und ihn einfach nahm, hier und jetzt. Zwar war Spock noch nie im Pon Farr gewesen und es würde auch noch Zeit vergehen, bis er alt genug dafür war, aber einen Vorgeschmack darauf konnte er bereits fühlen, wenn die Lust in ihm hochschwappte. Mit Macht verdrängte er seine Erregung hinter einer Maske der Gleichgültigkeit.

Kirk bemerkte, wie Spocks Gesicht versteinerte und seufzte. "Vergiss es. Ich weiß, das war eine ganz dumme Idee. Ich meine, ihr Vulkanier gebt euch sicher nicht mit solchen banalen Gefühlsgeschichten ab." Er lächelte unsicher.

"Gefühlsgeschichten?" fragte Spock mit rauer Stimme.

"Du willst es genau wissen, was?" Kirk strich eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht. Spock hätte ihm so gern dabei geholfen, doch etwas hielt ihn weiter zurück.

"Ok, ich habe so etwas noch nie gesagt oder doch schon gesagt, aber nicht ehrlich gemeint." Er errötete. "Ich bin verliebt in dich, Spock, schon seit einiger Zeit. Ich habe versucht, mich davon abzulenken, wirklich, aber es funktioniert einfach nicht. Ich weiß, wir sind Freunde, aber das reicht mir nicht mehr. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein und zwar nur mit dir. Du kannst das wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen und ich werde dich in Zukunft nicht mehr damit belästigen, aber ich wollte es einfach mal sagen.."

Spock hörte nicht mehr zu. Seine Entscheidung war getroffen und tiefe Ruhe erfüllte ihn plötzlich. Er nahm einfach nur Kirks Hand und zog die Schlüsselkarte daraus hervor. "Wollen wir jetzt endlich hochgehen?" fragte er trocken.

Kirk sah ihn mit offenem Mund an, der zum Küssen wie geschaffen war. Und genau das taten sie dann auch.


	12. Chapter 12

Es waren einige Stunden vergangen, seit McCoy die Gentherapie eingeleitete hatte. Spock stand immer noch reglos an der gleichen Stelle und beobachtete die medizinischen Geräte. So entging es ihm nicht, als Kirks Gehirnströme anfingen, sich langsam zu normalisieren.

Auch McCoy hatte die Veränderung natürlich bemerkt und trat neben ihn. Er erlaubte es sich noch nicht, Erleichterung zu zeigen, aber legte Spock vorsichtig eine Hand auf die verkrampfte Schulter und sagte "Scheint so, als wenn Jim die Lust am Zeitreisen vergangen wäre."

Spock ließ die Berührung geschehen. Er spürte in dem Arzt Zuneigung für Kirk und Trost für sich selbst. Etwas, das er heute ausnahmsweise annehmen konnte, ja sogar brauchte. Er wusste, dass es noch lange nicht überstanden war. "Aber seine Entzündungswerte sind sehr hoch."

McCoy nickte. "Ja, das müssen wir im Auge behalten. Er ist von den Erfrierungen so geschwächt, dass der Virus ihm sehr zusetzt. Ein gesunder Mensch hätte damit keine Probleme, aber Jim stand kurz vor dem Tod, als er hier eingeliefert wurde."

Spock sagte nichts mehr und ließ sich auch nicht dazu überreden, mit in die Cafeteria zu kommen oder sich etwas hinzulegen. Er blieb weiterhin auf der Intensivstation und behielt die Geräte im Auge. Es war, als wollte er sie zwingen, das anzuzeigen, was er sich wünschte. Doch gegen Abend stiegen die Entzündungswerte weiter an und Kirk fing an zu fiebern. Sein gequälter Körper wehrte sich mit letzter Kraft gegen die Erreger, die in ihm wüteten.

In der Nacht schließlich setzte erstmals Kirks Herzschlag aus. Spock schrie auf und rannte durch die isolierende Schleuse an das Krankenbett. Er begann sofort mit einer Herzdruckmassage. Tränen liefen dabei über sein Gesicht, ohne dass er es überhaupt wahrnahm. Unter seinen Händen spürte er noch einen Hauch von Kirks Wesen. Er schien so müde, unendlich müde. In diesem Moment wusste Spock, dass er seinen Geliebten nicht mehr retten können würde. Während der herbeigeeilte McCoy die Wiederbelebung übernahm und weitere Ärzte in den Raum stürzten, taumelte er hinaus und kauerte sich in eine Ecke des Warteraums.

Zwanzig Minuten später verließ McCoy den Raum, in dem Kirk lag, nun bedeckt von einem weißen Laken. Der Arzt sah müde aus und um Jahre gealtert. Erschüttert blickte er zu Spock, der in völliger Lethargie am Boden saß und nichts wahrzunehmen schien. Er trat zu ihm. "Es tut mir leid, Spock.. wir konnten nichts mehr für Jim tun." Der Vulkanier reagierte in keinster Weise, er sah weiterhin starr vor sich hin und bewegte keinen Muskel.

McCoy kauerte sich neben Spock und versuchte erfolglos, ihn anzusprechen. Er begann sich langsam ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Er wusste, dass Vulkanier in eine mentale Starre fallen oder auch nur mit Willenskraft ihr Leben beenden konnten. Allerdings fehlte es ihm an Erfahrung, die Situation genauer einzuschätzen und er war selbst kaum noch fähig, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Schließlich trug er Spock zusammen mit zwei Pflegern in einen angrenzenden Ruheraum, wo sie ihn stabil lagerten und eine Beobachtungssonde an ihm befestigten, die einen Alarm auslösen würde, wenn sich seine Werte gravierend verschlechterten.

'Mehr kann ich jetzt nicht für dich tun' dachte McCoy. Gleichzeitig überschwemmte ihn ein überwältigendes Schuldgefühl. Hätte er die Gentherapie doch nur schneller entwickelt, bevor Jim diesen schrecklichen Unfall hatte. Hätte er ihn nur nicht damit behandelt, vielleicht wäre der Zeitsprung gar nicht eingetreten und er wäre noch am Leben. Normalerweise haderte McCoy nicht mit seinen Entscheidungen, er wusste, er tat, was er konnte. Aber dies hier war eine Katastrophe, auch für ihn persönlich. Kirk war sein Freund und was immer auch ihn und Spock verband, es war einzigartig.

Trotz der Sonde wollte und konnte er Spock jetzt nicht allein lassen und so legte er sich auf eine benachbarte Liege und fiel sofort in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

***

Als McCoy fünf Stunden später erwachte, hatte Spock weder seine Haltung verändert, noch geschlafen. Seine Augen starrten weiterhin blicklos an die Wand, sein Körper war steif und der Herzschlag hatte sich verlangsamt.

Besorgt wollte McCoy gerade stimulierende Medikamente holen, als eine Frau den Ruheraum betrat. Sie war Vulkanierin und in einem schwer bestimmbaren Alter. "Es tut mir leid, dieser Raum ist gerade besetzt" erklärte ihr McCoy und wollte sie hinausgeleiten. Doch die Frau nahm sanft aber bestimmt seine Hand von ihrem Arm. "Ich bin gekommen, um nach Spock zu sehen, Doktor" sagte sie ruhig.

"Wer sind Sie?" fragte McCoy verwirrt. Er wusste nichts von einer Frau in Spocks Leben. Seine Mutter war vor einigen Jahren verstorben, außerdem war sie seines Wissens ein Mensch.

"Ich bin T'Zren, seine Bindungspartnerin." Mit diesen Worten, die McCoy nicht viel weiterhalfen, setzte sie sich neben Spock und berührte vorsichtig sein Gesicht. McCoy überlegte, ob er lieber eingreifen sollte, aber er hatte die wage Hoffnung, dass die Vulkanierin Spock eher helfen konnte, als er selbst. Zumindest, wenn das in ihrer Absicht lag.

Kurz darauf zog T'Zren ihre Hand wieder von Spock zurück. Ihr Gesicht wirkte jetzt eingefallen und traurig. "Jim ist tot, nicht wahr?" McCoy nickte wortlos. Er konnte nichts dazu sagen, er konnte es nicht aussprechen.

T'Zren wirkte erschüttert, sie sammelte sich nur mühsam. "Vielleicht können wir Spock noch retten. Ich spüre eine Hoffnung in ihm, sehr tief verborgen. Ohne sie wäre er Jim schon gefolgt."

"Was meinen Sie damit? Was für eine Hoffnung?" McCoy wusste immer noch nicht, was er von der ganzen Situation halten sollte.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau." antworte T'Zren unsicher. "Er hat die Vorstellung, dass Jim wiederkommt und.. ein Feuerwerk explodiert? Es ist nur ein einzelnes mentales Bild und schwer zu deuten."

McCoy dachte fieberhaft nach. Ein Feuerwerk? Eine Erinnerung kam in ihm hoch, eine Geschichte, die Kirk einmal lachend erzählt hatte, als sie sich abends in einem Restaurant getroffen hatten. Sein Lachen war immer überwältigend gewesen, ging es McCoy schmerzhaft durch den Kopf. "Ich erinnere mich daran, wie Jim einmal erzählt hat, dass er als kleiner Junge Spock in der Zukunft besucht hat und das geschah an einem Silvesterabend. Vielleicht weiß Spock davon und bezieht sich darauf?".

T'Zren nickte zustimmend. "Das könnte sein. Wenn dieses Ereignis noch aussteht, könnte Spock den Wunsch haben, Jim dabei noch einmal zu sehen und das hält ihn im Leben.".

Plötzlich kam McCoy eine Idee. Eine wahnwitzige Idee, und doch so naheliegend. Er zögerte, denn er hatte schon einmal versagt. Doch was hatten sie zu verlieren?

***

Nachdem McCoy der Vulkanierin seine Überlegungen erläuterte hatte, begab sie sich erneut in Spocks Geist. Mit Einsatz all der Fähigkeiten, die sie sich in ihrem langen Leben als Heilerin angeeignet hatte, gelang es ihr schließlich, seine Lethargie zu durchdringen und ihm McCoys Vorhaben zu visualisieren. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen, als sie ein langsames Tasten in ihm spürte, einen leisen Wunsch zurückzukehren. Er kämpfte gegen andere Gedankenströme an, die sich einfach nur in den Sog fallen lassen wollten, den Jims Tod bewirkt hatte. Schließlich setzte die Hoffnung sich durch und Spocks Augen belebten sich, zeigten wieder ein Bewusstsein. Der Vulkanier erhob sich mühsam von der Liege.

"Spock, Gott sei Dank!" McCoy wollte ihn impulsiv umarmen, hielt sich dann aber zurück. Er wusste, dass Berührungen für den Vulkanier belastend waren, besonders wenn man dabei so aufgewühlt war, wie er selbst im Moment.

Spock fiel es noch schwer zu sprechen. Sein ganzer Körper war ein einziger Schmerz, zweifellos psychisch verursacht, was es nicht besser machte. Ihm fehlte die Kraft, dagegen anzugehen. Vielleicht konnte ihm T'Zren später dabei helfen, aber erst hatte er etwas mit dem Arzt zu besprechen.

"Erläutere mir deinen.. Plan, Leonard. Bitte." brachte er mühsam hervor.

"Nun, es ist eigentlich kein Plan, eher ein Vorschlag." antwortete McCoy nervös. "Er hat einige Nachteile und ich weiß nicht, ob wir diesen Weg gehen sollten."

Spock nickte nur ungeduldig. "Schon gut, wir werden die Optionen abwägen und dann eine Entscheidung treffen."

'Das haben wir schon einmal getan, aber es war die falsche' dachte der Arzt, doch er sprach es nicht aus. Spock wusste das genauso wie er selbst. Eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es etwas funktionierte, bedeutete nun einmal nicht, dass es das letztlich auch wirklich tat. Sie hatten keine vollständige Kontrolle über das Leben, es gab immer den Faktor 'Schicksal' oder wie man es nennen wollte.

Laut antwortete er "Wenn Jim auftaucht, vermutlich als kleines Kind, könnten wir an ihm die Gen-Therapie anwenden. Prinzipiell hat sie ja funktioniert." Er schluckte. "Nur, dass Jim zu geschwächt war, um mit den Übertragungsviren fertig zu werden. Ein gesunder Mensch sollte das problemlos schaffen, auch ein Kind. Die Frage ist nur, was wir damit auslösen."

"Wir lösen damit aus, dass Jim von dem Chrono-Syndrom geheilt wird und zwar von Kindheit an." sagte Spock ruhig. Er klang, als hätte er sich längst entschieden.

"Wahrscheinlich." bestätigte McCoy. "Aber es bedeutet auch, dass sich sein ganzes Leben ändern würde. Und nicht nur seins." Er blickte Spock ernst an. "Es könnte beispielsweise sein, dass ihr beide euch nie kennenlernt. Mit all den Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergeben."

Spock schloss die Augen und konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. "Ich weiß, Leonard. Aber es ist ein Preis, den ich zahlen würde, wenn Jim dafür ein normales Leben führen kann. Er hätte endlich eine WAHL." Ein alter Schmerz sprach aus seiner Stimme, den McCoy nicht verstand. "Was meinst du damit, Spock?"

"Ich meine, dass Jim durch die Krankheit nie das tun konnte, was seinem Wesen entsprach. Er konnte seinem Vater nicht in den Weltraum folgen. Er konnte keine Familie gründen, weil er Angst hatte, das Chrono-Syndrom würde sich auf die Kinder übertragen. Seine Krankheit ließ ihm nur eine Wahl und die war ich. Immer wieder führte sie ihn zu mir und es blieb ihm kaum etwas anderes übrig, als sich an mich zu binden."

McCoy starrte ihn erschüttert an. "Glaubst du das wirklich?! Eure Liebe als Krankheitssymptom? Spock, was für ein grenzenloser Unsinn! Ich kenne.. kannte.. Jim sehr gut und du bedeutest ihm ALLES. Ganz sicher würde er dich nicht für eine Familie oder ein Raumschiff eintauschen."

Spock ignorierte seinen Einwand. "Ich möchte, dass Jim diese Wahl bekommt und du ihn therapierst. Wir wissen nicht genau, in welchem Jahr seine Zeitreise stattfindet - das wusste er selbst nicht - aber wir sollten bereit sein."

McCoy stimmte fast widerwillig zu. Die Entscheidung erschien ihm richtig, aber Spocks Beweggründe nicht. Doch letztlich ging es hier vor allem um Jims Wohl.

"In der Zwischenzeit werde ich weiter an der Gen-Therapie arbeiten." antwortete er. "Möglicherweise lassen sich die Nebenwirkungen reduzieren."

Spock dankte McCoy und T'Zren und verabschiedete sich von ihnen. Eine Zeit des Wartens würde beginnen, aber er konnte Jim wiedersehen und ihm helfen. Das allein zählte.


	13. Chapter 13

Sechs Jahre später stand Spock allein auf einem Balkon in San Francisco und sah hinauf zu den Sternen. Jim hatte sie so geliebt.. Hinter sich in der Wohnung hörte er Stimmen und Gelächter. Es war die Silvesterparty einer vulkanischen Studentin. Die letzte Art Party, die er noch besuchte nach Jims Tod. Er konnte sich erinnern, dass etwas ähnliches in seiner Erzählung von ihrem Treffen vorkam und deshalb war er jedes Jahr hier. Irrational, dachte er. Der Zeitsprung war bereits geschehen und er würde wieder geschehen, egal wo er sich aufhielt. Doch ganz sicher war sich Spock nicht und er wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

Im nächsten Augenblick bemerkte er eine Veränderung der Luft, als würden sich die Moleküle verdichten. Sein Herz schien einen Augenblick stehen zu bleiben und er klammerte sich an die Brüstung des Balkons. Mit aller Macht beruhigte er seine aufgewühlten Sinne. Er musste jetzt ruhig bleiben, es war der schlechteste Moment für einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch.

Er starrte auf die sich verdichtende Luft, die langsam Konturen annahm. Schließlich stand ein Junge vor ihm. Er war vielleicht 4 Jahre alt, nackt und seine blonden Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, als hätte er gerade geschlafen. Er wirkte verwirrt und schnappte nach Luft. 'Jim, das ist Jim..' Spock verlor sich fast in diesem einen Gedanken, bevor er sich zur Ordnung rief.

Er legte dem Jungen eine bereitgehaltene Decke um die Schultern und nahm ihn beruhigend in den Arm. Jim wehrte sich nicht, er fühlte sich von dem fremden netten Mann getröstet. Er ahnte nicht, wieviel Trost er selbst Spock in diesem Moment gab.

Nach einer Weile befreite sich Jim aus der Umarmung. "Hast du etwas zu essen für mich? Ich habe ganz schön Hunger." Spock hätte fast gelacht, wenn es nicht so weh getan hätte. Er gab dem Jungen etwas von den herumliegenden Süßigkeiten und Jim lutschte zufrieden daran. Dabei blickte er in den Nachthimmel hinauf und zeigte auf eine Sternengruppe. "Siehst du, da ist mein Papa gerade. Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich auch Raumfahrer." sagte er stolz.

Wenn Spock noch eine Bestätigung brauchte, dann hatte er sie jetzt bekommen. Er nahm das Hypospray aus seiner Tasche, als plötzlich plötzlich mehrere Leute auf den Balkon strömten. Sie achteten nicht auf das seltsame Paar, sondern schauten angestrengt in dem Himmel und zählten laut die Sekunden. Am Ende des Countdowns fielen sich alle in die Arme, Küsse wurden getauscht und ein gewaltiges Feuerwerk brach über ihnen los. Der Himmel erstrahlte in tausend Farben und Bildern.

Jim sah begeistert zu und kommentierte aufgeregt das Feuerwerk. Spock bemerkte traurig, dass der Körper des Jungen bereits durchscheinender wurde. Es war höchste Zeit. Er drückte das Hypospray auf Jims Arm, kurz bevor er endgültig verschwand. Nur die Decke blieb auf dem Boden zurück.

Die Leute begannen zu tuscheln, aber Spock achtete nicht auf sie. Er wartete, ohne zu wissen, worauf genau. Doch es passierte nichts. Zumindest eine Weile.

Dann spürte Spock plötzlich, wie Übelkeit in ihm hochstieg und immer stärker wurde. Auch den anderen schien es nicht gut zu gehen, eine Frau erbrach sich über die Brüstung. Gleichzeitig zerfaserte die Umgebung um sie herum. Es war, als würde Spock schrittweise erblinden und Panik wollte in ihm aufsteigen, die er aber sofort niederkämpfte. Seine sonst so geordnete Gedankenwelt fing an, sich in einzelne Fragmente aufzulösen. Ein Teil von ihm drängte in die eine und ein zweiter in eine andere Richtung, bis sein Geist schließlich aufgab und in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit fiel.

***

Spock sackte über der Konsole zusammen. Er hörte Uhuras Ruf wie aus weiter Ferne und kurz darauf spürte er Kirks Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Was ist mit Ihnen, Mr. Spock? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

Spock richtete sich mühsam auf und glättete seine Uniform. Dann bemerkte er die besorgten Gesichter der anderen Crewmitglieder. Alle Aufmerksamkeit war auf seine Unpässlichkeit gerichtet, was ihm sehr unangenehm war.

"Nur eine leichte Übelkeit, Captain." antwortete er und sah Kirk dabei in die Augen. Etwas in ihnen erinnerte ihn an.. er wusste es nicht. Verwirrt drehte sich Spock wieder zu seiner Konsole und kontrollierte geistesabwesend die Sensoreneinstellungen.

"Nun gut" sagte Kirk "uns allen war einen Moment nicht ganz wohl, aber Sie hatte es offenbar besonders stark erwischt." Er überlegte und ging dann zu seinem Kommandosessel und betätigte das Intercom.

"Kirk an McCoy. Bereiten Sie eine medizinische Routineuntersuchung für alle Crewmitglieder der Alphaschicht vor. Erst nach Dienstschluss, aber innerhalb von 24 Stunden. Danke."

Dann kehrte er zu Spocks wissenschaftlicher Station zurück und lehnte sich an die Brüstung. "Mr. Spock?". Spock drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ja, Sir?"

"Ich möchte Sie sprechen, unter vier Augen. Wir müssen unsere weitere Vorgehensweise bezüglich Aldonien erörtern."

"Gewiss, Captain." Spock verließ die Station und hörte die Schritte Kirks hinter sich. Sie betraten den Lift und als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss, trat Kirk auf Spock zu und nahm ihn in den Arm.

"Einen Augenblick dachte ich, du wärst verletzt." sagte Kirk leise. "Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren." Er strich zärtlich über eine Augenbraue des Vulkaniers. Spock zog ihn fester an sich, bis sie nichts mehr trennte außer ihren Uniformen. Er antwortete mit Bestimmtheit: "Das wird zu keiner Zeit passieren, Jim."

ENDE


End file.
